


Better Light A Candle Than Curse The Darkness

by SonnySchenk20



Series: Blood on the Track [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2013 China GP, Australian and British Kickass, Court Trial, FIA Lost It, M/M, Murder Mystery, Plot Twists, Terrorism, What if?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnySchenk20/pseuds/SonnySchenk20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Webber and Jenson Button are faced with the biggest threat they have dicovered. Every driver is a target and no one knows for sure exactly who. The drivers are all on their own, they can't trust anyone but themselves. Will they all survive?</p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER: Read the First part first (If you haven't read "It Always Comes With A Price" already)! If you start reading the second part you will be confused and spoil the first part!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here is the second part of my series! Now...a little heads up...I don't know why but somehow my story of Sebastian ending up in a coma somehow leaked into the real world and now the king of Formula 1, no not Sebastian thank god (he is the prince of F1), is in a coma. Michael Schumacher is in a coma, he had a skiing accident, and his condition is worsening. Why is it when I write that someone dies they always end up near death in real life??? Please send your prayers to Schumi that he survives! I'm sorry Schumi but I had to! I may not have been a fan of yours growing up (I was a Mika Hakkinen fan) but now I care tremendously! Fight through this like Sebastian in my story! Fight damn it! Don't make the first few paragraphs of this chapter a reality!

It wasn't a pretty day, it rained all day and the night before and it caused Mark to feel more dreadful than he already was. He never seen Sebastian cry so hard in his life. 

 

As Seb went to say farewell to Michael Schumacher, he just couldn't hold back the tears anymore and just sobbed. Nico was the same, his cheeks were drenched and he couldn't stop crying for a good while. Mark then watched how Michael's wife Corinna gave a speech and almost couldn't speak as she sobbed heavily, and their children Gina-Maria and Mick tried to comfort their mother but it made her worse. Ralf Schumacher then said his final words to his brother, he tried to remain calm but as soon he said “I will miss you greatly already, dear brother.” he started to weep uncontrollably. Mark then watched the casket being lowered into the grave and then Corinna threw a red rose on the coffin and a man threw dirt down with a shovel. The Australian then came to the realization that the legend of Formula 1, he talked to a few times and shook hands with, is gone forever. No coming back from the everlasting sleep that everyone comes in terms with. Sorrow grew within him and tears blurred his vision. Mark took out his black sunglasses and put them on before anyone else could see that he was suffering from sudden grief. Ann Neal saw and knew Mark felt guilt as he told her everything that has happened, and she followed the entire news coverage while she was at home. The only thing they didn't tell her who was solving the crime, and it was her Mark who went all through the trouble to save his now frienemy Sebastian. She put a hand on his shoulder to relax him a little and he placed his hand on hers to assure her he was going to be OK. The rain wouldn't let up, it got slightly worse and it gloomed the mood significantly. 

 

The burial ended, the crowd thinned and Mark was left wondering how Corinna and her children will handle this from now on. He felt as if it was his fault that this happened, but it was Michael who sacrificed himself to save another. The Australian looked back as he decided to leave to Michael's grave and there was Sebastian still standing there without an umbrella. “I will be right back Ann, get yourself in the car.”

 

Ann then spotted Seb standing by the grave and immediately understood. “Alright, don't take too long or you will be drenched.” Then she watched Mark run to the German.

 

Mark slowed as he got closer to Seb and heard he was still weeping. He stopped beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Sebastian looked up to him and the Australian said “We should get going. You will get sick and might even get your neck infected. It still isn't healed properly you realize.”

 

The German tried to pull himself together a little, as his sobbing took control of his breathing. He swallowed some tears then answered “I know.” He took a deep breath, “I just want to stay a little longer...”

 

“I know you do, but you will get sick. We can return tomorrow if you want when it stops raining, then we can stay here as long as you want. We don't have to go until the day after tomorrow.”

 

“Promise?” The look Sebastian gave Mark almost reminded him of Luke Barrett, Ann's son. When he was small he would beg for something or make him promise that he would win the race this time. The Australian tried not to choke up as he clearly saw how depressed and destroyed the German was. Hanna missing and his friend and idol dead, how could one not be torn to pieces?

 

“Promise.” Mark tried to smile but it failed him. “Now let's go, we can come here again tomorrow as soon as you want.”

 

“Thank you.” Sebastian caught Mark by surprise as he hugged him. The Australian took a few seconds to realize but he then hugged back, as Seb really needed it and Kimi wasn't around to provide it at the moment. They separated and then headed to their respective cars. 

 

They drove from Hürth, Michael's birthplace and now resting place, to Köln where they had their hotel room reservations.

 

\---

 

“You alright now?” Jenson asked Nico Rosberg in a gentle and comforting tone and Nico nodded. They where in the German's hotel room were the Brit had him on his lap hugging him on the bed, trying to calm him. Nico was in terrible grief, with stroking his hair and rubbing his back Jenson got him down to just sniffing. The German seemed to have a slight tremble within him from all the crying and the Brit hugged him a little tighter to stop it. “Oh you...only if I could travel back in time and prevent his death. We all would be alright.” Jenson said lovingly.

 

“Yeah...” Nico sniffled, “we all would be alright.”

 

Jenson stroke Nico's back softly as he felt him start sobbing again. “Shhhh...it's okay...it's okay...just breathe slowly...in...and out...in...and out...just like that.” Nico calmed again and his breathing improved. 

 

“Jenson...sometimes I don't know what I am going to do without you.” The German then kissed the Brit on the cheek which made him smile and felt exhilarated as the other man nuzzled his neck and then just rested his head on Jenson's shoulder. “I feel special with you. You know how to calm me and make me happy.”

 

“Well thank you. You make me feel special too. I still feel sorry though that I haven't seen your advances earlier, we could have been together much earlier when I haven't been blind.” Jenson ran his fingers through Nico's golden blond hair, and swore he heard a purr but wasn't sure about that.

 

“It's good now, we are now and that's all it counts.” Nico caressed Jenson's opposite cheek, he got the message and both kissed another on the lips passionately. Jenson could taste the saltiness of Nico's tears on his lips and it reminded him strangely a little bit of the ocean. They stopped and the German rested his head on the Brit's shoulder. He relaxed and then whispered, “I love you, Jenson.”

 

Jenson's heart sprang for joy. “I love you too, Nico.” Then he felt how the man's breathing slowed and became regular, Nico fell asleep in his arms. He couldn't help but smile, the Brit found it cute how the German just drifted to sleep and began to look so peaceful too. He let him sleep on his shoulder for a while, then he reached for the covers of the bed, pulled them down, lifted Nico gently and placed him in the bed and pulled the blanket over him. Jenson kissed his forehead and whispered, “Sweet dreams...my princess.” then was about to leave when he saw a note was slipped under the door. _Odd...wonder what it says,_ Jenson thought and went to it to pick it up. He opened the note and read it:

 

_Jenson,_

 

_Meet me in Rm. 115, URGENT._

 

_D.R._

 

 _D.R.? Who's that?_ The Brit now was more puzzled than he was before. He stuffed the note in his pocket and quietly left Nico's room, he will check back later on Nico, the Brit created the mental note for himself. 

 

As he approached Room 115, the door already was open. Jenson found it a little suspicious and proceeded with caution. He opened the door slowly making his other hand a tight fist just in case then heard a voice he was familiar with call for him, “Hey Jenson! Just come in, no one here but me and Mark.” The Brit let a relieving sigh go and saw it was only Daniel Riccardo and Mark Webber after all. Jenson closed the door and entered the room.

 

“What's the trouble? I saw 'urgent' was written in all caps and underlined.” Jenson asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“You tell him everything, mate.” Mark insisted and Daniel nodded.

 

“Alright.” The young Australian hesitated a tiny bit, “I think we shouldn't leave for China. We should all just return home and skip the Chinese Grand Prix.”

 

“Huh??” Now both eyebrows where on Jenson's forehead.

 

“Yeah...I was bored and decided to walk around the hotel, then I heard from someone that someone is going to kill some of us on the track while we race. They want to cause deadly collisions by doing something to the suspension so the tires lock and we crash into the walls,” Daniel too a deep breath, “aaaand cause an engine problem when we use the DRS, as the air intakes will be clogged with something and the engines run hot from the extra speed which will then result in an explosion.”

 

“Wait...what??” Jenson couldn't believe his ears, “Someone wants to kill us on the track?? In the middle of the race?? When and where did you hear that?”

 

“On the third floor where the bosses are, an hour ago. I am not sure though who's team bosses. I am not even sure if they are on to it, it sounded like they where warning another of a threat to watch out for though.” 

 

“Oh god...” Jenson took a seat and let his head fall into his hands, “Engine failures, lethal collisions...only who the targets are that's an issue right there. Could be any of us.”

 

“Exactly,” Mark said, “then I suggest we call a meeting for all drivers, we need to tell them this. We have a better chance of catching the one who ruins our cars when we all look out for another.” Daniel and Jenson agreed and the Australian went right to sending a message to other driver's cellphones.

 

“I will go and get Nico.” Jenson then went off to wake Nico, he really didn't want to disturb him but this was important and he wanted Nico to be notified as well.

 

\---

 

The drivers collected in a meeting room, that Mark rented within their hotel, some sat in chairs while the rest had to sit on the windowsills or leaned against the wall. Jenson and Mark were at the front of the room and waited for everyone to settle. As soon as the room fell silent Jenson started explaining. “Mark called you all here as Riccardo here discovered a threat we have too look out for, and by 'we' I mean 'all of us' as this is the worst case scenario we have ever encountered.”

 

Mark then continued, “Someone wants to kill us while we are out on the track.” then a few gasps and muttering echoed. “And that's why Jenson and I say 'we' have to look out for the threat as we don't know who the person is after. Could be any of us including me.” Mark looked at Fernando and he saw great concern for him on his face, which pulled a little on his heart. “Whoever it is wants to cause lethal collisions by tweaking the suspension so that the wheels lock at some point. We could loose control of the car and collide with someone else or the wall full speed. Another is blocking the air intakes to the motor, and as we use the DRS the motor overheats, causing it to malfunction and explode.” Some covered their mouths as their jaws dropped in shock. “I want everyone to look after another, your teammates and others, and keep an eye out on each engineer and anyone that touches our cars. Our bosses know the threat, but I got a feeling we shouldn't trust them either. We are pretty much on our own from now, we have to be the first ones in the pits and the last ones to leave. We can't miss or forget a single thing, if we do, it's our lives we put at risk. Now, any questions?” Paul di Resta raised his hand and Mark acknowledged him.

 

“How can we check that the motor intakes are clear on the inside, just in case the engineers just check the filters?”

 

“Shine a flashlight through the filter and see if the light goes through, if not there is something blocking behind the filter so that the engineers can't see it. The top intake will be a little difficult to check but when the two lower ones are clear, then the top shouldn't be covered as well. I just hope the intakes are not blocked so deep that we have to take the entire car apart to just get to the motor. We can't do that on our own without getting caught.” Mark noticed Valtteri Bottas raised his hand.

 

“What about the suspension? What should we do about it?”

 

“That will be a tough one, as it can't be detected by just looking, we have to actually drive and test it out how it feels. We have to memorize how the control is and look how the wheels are spinning at each turn. When we should find something odd about it, tell the engineers to tweak it how you want it but watch them as they do it. We got practice next Friday and with that we can feel and tweak the suspension to our liking and memorize it. Try to remember what engineer touched the suspension for future accusations when it comes to it.” Mark looked around the room and waited if anyone else had a question, then Romain Grosjean slightly raised his hand.

 

“What about the FIA? Will we let them know what we know, or will we just stay silent until it reaches them?”

 

Mark began to rub his chin in thought, “Gosh...I don't even know if it is a good idea...Daniel could be accused of spying if we do let them know. If we don't tell them...well...I don't even know how fast the news could travel. But like I said we can't trust anyone at this point...I guess we wait first until Wednesday, if the news doesn't reach Jean Todt then we will have to spill it.” Mark didn't like the idea to spill the beans, he would have to think of a lie on how Daniel found out or the younger Australian could be accused. “Any more questions?” The drivers looked at another and then shook their heads.

 

Jenson then took over, “If anything of concern or any news of what we just talked about surfaces, come to me or Mark immediately. Even if it is about Hanna's disappearance, we need your help on this. Any clue will be brought to us and Sebastian, I hope we find her, with all of us looking, faster. This meeting is now concluded.” Then almost everyone got up and started to leave. Jenson looked at Nico and saw he was still upset and went with him back to Nico's room. Fernando and Mark where the only ones left in the room, there was tension between them and not the good kind.

 

“Mark...” Fernando said quietly, “I'm scared. I don't know what to do.”

 

“I'm the same way.” Mark sympathized, “I just hope no one gets killed, if someone does end up dead it better be me.”

 

The Spaniard gasped, “Oh no you won't! We all will survive and pull through, we will not let the terrorist win! I know you are scared just like the rest of us but we can't let that beat us down.” Fernando saw that Mark seemed to have softened tremendously after what happened in Malaysia. “Look what you did in Malaysia last week, you solved a horrendous crime and even shot Mika in the leg! I don't know why but that showed me you are stronger than that, then just letting the criminal get to you. Come on, where did you leave your Crocodile Dundee attitude?” Mark light up and smirked and tried not to laugh, good that Fernando made the Australian smile a little, the atmosphere in the room became too dense for him to handle. “I want you to go out there and tackle that damn crocodile and tie it up, don't let him give you the 'Love Bite' though, that's my job!” Mark finally laughed out loud. “Much better.” The Spaniard then smiled as the Australian was smiling back at him, he was in a better mood and now ready for anything.

 

“Alright, I will make sure no one, and I mean no one, will get even injured. Everything will run smoothly and I will keep an eye on everyone. I will promote the same thing to the other drivers.” Mark said with enthusiasm. Fernando stood up, went up to him, first looked if anyone was by the door and then kissed the Australian passionately. 

 

“Always do what you do best, and that is solving problems and helping others.” The Spaniard lovingly with his Spanish accent tickling Mark's ears.

 

“I will.” They looked into another's eyes, Mark stroked Fernando's hair back and kissed him long and gentle.

 

\---

 

Kimi the meeting room he was before and noticed there where still people in there. He went back to see who it was and sighed internally with a hint of irritation. _Not again!_ Mark and Fernando were making out, Mark leaning against the wall and feeling the Spaniard's lower back, inching his shirt ever so slightly up exposing his skin a little. _How can they make out in a public place just like that? Geeze, get a room!_ Kimi thought and continued on, feeling a little turned on himself.

 

\---

 

Sebastian was sitting on his bed fingering Hanna's necklace with the beautiful golden heart pendant. He felt awful for going to the party instead to the hotel room like he planned on the day she got kidnapped. He opened the heart and there was the picture of them together looking happy with a bright future ahead of them. The picture was old and it was from the time of their first couple of months together dating. Hanna treasured that picture, and so Sebastian made a smaller copy of it, cut it so it fits into the pendant and so she always had a reminder why they are together. Their love is something special and nothing will ever brake it, and that was the vow they told each other as Sebastian gave Hanna the necklace and placed it around her neck. The memory made him ache terribly and he clutched the jewelery tight as tears pooled in his eyes again. “I hope I find you soon. I can't take another day without you...” the German sobbed and a tear fell, “I miss you, honey.” He wiped a tear away and a few seconds later he heard a knock on the door. He swallowed his sadness, then asked loudly, “Who is it?”

 

“It's Kimi.” Sebastian immediately dried his face and placed the necklace in his pocket.

 

“Come in, it's open.” Sebastian quickly fixed himself up a little as the door opened and Kimi stepped through. The Finn instantly saw that the German has been crying, he didn't want to go straight to ask what he was crying about, as he had a pretty good idea why he was crying.

 

“You alright?” Kimi asked sincerely.

 

“Yeah...I'm fine.” He sniffled a little then Kimi sat beside him.

 

“Whatever your worries are, I will fix it for you.” The Finn offered.

 

“Thanks...but...I don't think you could fix it fast enough.”

 

Kimi then firmly knew that it was about Hanna. Sure he knew that Sebastian was also worried about the race to be turned deadly and still grief stricken by Michael's death, but the biggest worry for Seb was Hanna. “I believe we can fix it quite faster. All drivers will be looking for her now, it's our burden too.” Seb looked up at Kimi and smiled, with a hint of misery and looked back down. The Finn wanted to place his hand on the other's shoulder, he protested first but then gently touched him and brought him close. “We will find her, I promise you that.” 

 

“Thanks.” Seb then rested his head on Kimi's shoulder and the Finn felt himself warm up on the inside. He wanted to place a kiss on the German's forehead but it seemed it was the wrong time for that. He just let the other rest his head on him, he knew that Sebastian will need more support from him and Kimi was willing to provide it all.


	2. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is like biting in a Jalapeño (or Ghost Pepper, which everone you prefer), letting it burn a little and then applying ketchup to the tongue. You're Welcome.

P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm; }A:link { }

Their clothes were scattered on the floor, a few empty beer bottles took up space on the coffee table and the moaning and groaning quieted as both reached their climaxes and felt it melt away. Their mouths joined for a while, playing with each other's tongues, before finally Fernando cuddled up on Mark's chest breathing fast and deep. “I can never get enough of this.” the Spaniard purred.

 

“Me neither.” The Australian giggled. “I wish I could go for another round.”

 

Fernando felt Mark's chest softly with his hand. “Who ever said you couldn't?” Mark chuckled at Fernando's remark. The Spaniard climbed up and met the Australian's lips, making out and playing with their tongues. Their groins rubbed against another, making Mark moan softly. Fernando moved downward to the other's neck, nibbling on him ever so gently. “Now it is my turn to do it to you. We haven't switched for a while now.”

 

“Ooh please do. I actually kind of miss it.” Mark gasped as Fernando's hand grabbed for his cock and his own and rubbed them in unison. 

 

“Good, I need a little of a rest, you are sometimes too big to handle.” The Spaniard said lovingly and then licked the tip of the Australian's cock. 

 

“Oh god!” Mark was overcome with pleasure as Fernando took his entire length into his mouth and worked him. Mark slowly became erect again, _He really knows how to get me going_ , he thought and watched how Fernando kissed his cock and applied lube on his own. The Australian placed his legs on the Spaniard's shoulders and lifted his hips in order that the other had a easy way in. Fernando grabbed Mark's ass, spreading the cheeks, and teased his hole a little before he slowly entered. Mark felt slight pain yet more pleasure as Fernando jacked him off to the slow increasing rhythm of his lover fucking him. 

 

\---

 

Jenson couldn't find Mark anywhere, he even asked Ann Neal, who was in her room, where he could be and she told him that he was out with Fernando discussing something but she has forgotten why. “Alright, I will go check on Fernando. He usually always has his door open as he trusts everyone. No one will steal anything and leaves a note on where he is. Thanks Ann.” Jenson thanked and Ann smiled. Jenson then had to check by Fernando's and he wouldn't mind. 

 

The Brit walked to the Spaniard's room, checked if the door was unlocked and opened the door. “Hey Fernando, where's...Oh Shit!” Jenson turned red like a tomato immediately as he saw Fernando naked, fucking Mark in the ass as if he owned it and jacking him off at the same time. The two lovers looked at Jenson, turning red themselves and quickly separated.

 

“Shit Jenson! Don't you knock??” Mark yelled and covered himself and Fernando.

 

“It's my fault! I usually don't lock the door!” Fernando admitted ashamed and his lover stared him down. “I'm sorry alright?”

 

“Next time you better do lock it!” The Australian never felt more embarrassed than at that moment.

 

“I...uhh...” Jenson's brain was stuck in a replay, the way Fernando did Mark rough and lustfully, made him forget what he really wanted from Mark. “Ahh...M-Mark...I...”

 

“What is it Jenson? Spit it out! And close the door!” Mark now was infuriated by the Brit's carelessness and the Spaniard's way with locking doors.

 

Jenson's head was a complete blank and couldn't find it fast enough of what he wanted. “I will leave a message with Ann once it comes back to me...” and left as fast as he could, closing the door behind him.

 

Mark stared daggers at Fernando and he cringed. “I will leave my door locked from now on, I promise!” The Spaniard panicked.

 

“You better!” The Australian growled.

 

\---

 

Felipe returned to his hotel room after he spoke with Rob Smedley and saw that Jenson was out of sorts. _What's up with him?_ He wondered and asked the Brit, “You alright there?” and the Brazilian jumped and became vexed at Jenson's sudden shriek that seemed to have brought him out of his trance.

 

“What?? Oh! Hey Felipe! Yeah I am fine! Absolutely fine! Yeah...I'm fine...holy shit...” Jenson turned red again as the images from a few seconds ago flashed back into his mind.

 

“You look like you have seen someone naked.” Felipe said and became even more perplexed as the Brit suddenly began laughing.

 

“Oh you don't wanna know...” Then Jenson walked away and the Brazilian grew even more confused as he looked after the Brit as he stumbled a few times over his own feet. 

 

 _What on Earth did he see?_ Felipe thought and pulled out his key. As the door unlocked, Mark appeared out of Fernando's room saying, “No, not now Fernando. We can try again later when I feel like it, I got to get the info out of Jenson on what he was trying to say to me. It seemed important.”

 

Then Fernando answered in a sad voice, “And I am not? Mark, you said before that we would do as much as we could before the race. That if either of us goes in the race, we would not regret it that we didn't spend each valuable minute with another!” Then Felipe knew instantly why Jenson was so out of it. He caught them doing it and it shocked the hell out of the Brazilian. All he knew that they were friends, until now that they also were lovers.

 

“I know I said that and we will spend each valuable minute together, just not right now. I will be back as soon I got what I need from Jenson. Now...d-don't cry! I will be back, I promise you! We will spend time together as much as we can, alright?”

 

“Alright.” Fernando said softly.

 

“Thank you, once I come back you can do whatever you want with me. Even tie me up.” Felipe tried not to gasp out loud, now he knew more than he needed. But the idea of Fernando tying the Brazilian up struck him much more pleasant. He being at the mercy of the Spaniard's lusty grace, his hypnotizing coffee eyes staring into his and deciding his fate. _Who knew Fernando is the kinky type?_ Felipe didn't notice that he smiled at the thoughts. The Brazilian was still entranced as Mark passed and greeted him, “Hi Felipe.”

 

Felipe giggled, “Very high.” He tried to stop himself but the words where already hanging in the air. “Ah! I mean, hi Mark!”

 

The Australian turned to him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, “What did you smoke?”

 

“Nothing! I swear!” The Brazilian blushed as Mark just laughed and walked away. _Pull yourself together damn it!_ He rubbed his temples and smacked his cheeks as he entered his room and hung his cap on a hook attached on the other side of the door. Then his fantasy of Fernando binding him up, putting a gag in his mouth, and the Spaniard wearing nothing but leather chaps. _Damn that's sexy,_ Felipe thought and drifted deeper into his intimate thoughts as he felt himself get hotter.

 

\---

 

“Jenson?” Mark called out as he saw the Brit out on the large balcony of their floor. “Jenson, you wanted something, what was it?”

 

Jenson looked at Mark and became flustered. “I...uhh...don't remember.”

 

“The images still in your head?” The Australian asked and the Brit nodded. “Put those aside, now do your best to remember what it was...was it of importance?”

 

Jenson thought and knew it was of importance. “Yes...w-...ahh...Oh!”

 

“You remember?” 

 

“Yes, yes! I looked over the blueprints of my team's car and found that the suspension can't be tweaked without a special tool! I figured that the other team's cars should be relatively the same, as suspension tweaking goes, and thought that we should keep the tool locked away and keep the key to it!” Jenson explained.

 

“Good, that should help with reducing the risk of unwanted wheel locking. Now keeping the crook away from the engine intakes will be much harder...” Then Mark got an idea, “unless we place cameras in our pit garages.” 

 

“Any type of camera?” Jenson thought of his camcorder he could use and hide it somewhere.

 

“Yes, any kind that can run all night.”

 

“Great, I got one.”

 

“I will ask everyone if they have some sort of camera they could set up in their garage. If one doesn't have a camera I will give them one of mine.” 

 

“How many cameras do you have?” Jenson was curious on how many Mark had as he doesn't seem to be the type of guy who would film everything everywhere.

 

“I got three at home, don't know even why I have them. At least they will be put to use now.”

 

“Where they birthday presents or what?” 

 

“Yeah, I got them at the same time.” 

 

Jenson just shook his head and then both decided to head in as it was getting dark.

 

\---

 

Sebastian and Kimi where in a bar across from the hotel and had a few drinks. They chatted a little, Seb did most of the talking, and felt great. The bartender approached them and handed a martini that Seb didn't order. “Hey, thanks but I...”

 

“The man over there with the sunglasses and hat ordered it for you.” The bartender said and left. The German looked at the man and couldn't recognize him but yet the man gave a quick nod.

 

“Freaky...” Seb then took a sip from the drink and it tasted better than the beer he has been drinking. 

 

“Look, a note.” Kimi pointed out quickly before Seb set the drink on it. 

 

“A note? I hope that isn't his number.” He picked the note up.

 

“I hope neither.” Kimi was about to say something more but decided not to, it would sound too jealous if he did.

 

Seb opened the note and read it:

 

_I know where she is. Do exactly what I tell you and I might reveal her whereabouts. Your tasks will be given to you every morning at 8am promptly, no later no sooner, slipped under your door. Follow them exactly how I say them, if not I will never reveal. Your first tasks are:_

  1. _Eat the note_

  2. _Lie about the note_

  3. _Never say anything to anyone about this._




 

Kimi watched how Seb seemed a little tense, then crumbled up the note, stuffed it in his mouth and washed it down with the rest of the martini. “The hell's wrong with you?” Kimi asked puzzled.

 

Seb shrugged, “I don't know.”

 

“What was on that piece of paper?”

 

The German thought of a clever lie, at least tried to, “Food porn. Made me hungry.”

 

Kimi squinted his eyes not believing him, “No seriously, what was written on it.”

 

“Nothing important, but it was delicious.” Seb tried an innocent smile and Kimi still wouldn't believe it.

 

“Come on, we're leaving.” Kimi got out his wallet and clamped 40 Euros under his empty beer bottle.

 

“Aww, we just got here.” Seb protested but failed as the Finn grabbed him by the wrist and led him out.

 

They stopped as soon as they where out by the sidewalk and Kimi turned to the German, “Have you completely lost it? There could have been a tasteless poison on it!”

 

“But I feel fine.” Seb did feel alright but tipsy.

 

“That's because the poison hadn't time to get into your system! What was on that note that made you eat it?”

 

“It said to eat it...”

 

“Oh my god.” Kimi smacked his forehead with both hands in frustration. “You thick-head! Don't do what notes say! Especially don't eat them! You will get poisoned and die from that! The ink of whatever he wrote with isn't helping you much either!”

 

“Sorry...I didn't mean it.” Seb felt at the brink of tears.

 

“You heard what Mark said! Don't trust anyone but me and the other drivers! You will get yourself killed!” Kimi switched from English to Finnish and began cursing. The German couldn't take it anymore, he had to do something to calm the Finn down but he didn't know how. He chose the most ridiculous route and thought, _I hope this works_. Seb touched Kimi's cheeks and quickly kissed his lips, which shut the Finn up fast. Kimi didn't know what hit him at first, then he became vexed. “Why did you do that for?”

 

“I thought you would stop cursing so much.” Sebastian admitted shamelessly.

 

Kimi stood speechless for a while, looking into the German's blue eyes peering back at him. He just sighed and then said, “Let's get back to the hotel. I got to pack for tomorrow...leaving a day earlier.”

 

“Okay...” Seb somehow knew he hit Kimi in a deep spot within him just he didn't know what it was.

 

As they walked back to the hotel in silence, the Finn felt strange and couldn't really comprehend on what it was, he figured it was just the booze getting to him but that wasn't it, that just wasn't it. He was too peeved to let it get to him and so ignored it altogether. They entered the lift and came out the second floor. Kimi then parted from Seb with a nod and grunt and vanished into his room. 

 

Sebastian felt empty somehow, that kiss sparked something that he hasn't felt for a while since he kissed Hanna and he missed it. He wanted to go to his room but needed fresh air and headed to the balcony instead. Seb went through the door leading to the open and airy space and sat on a bench looking slightly over the rooftops of downtown Köln. He drifted into thought and played with the idea of getting notes from now on every day at 8am. Seb didn't know what to expect, what did the mysterious man want from him? Why doesn't he tell him now where Hanna is? He figured that Seb could keep on doing what he wanted from him without question and delay. He would have to do everything in his power to follow what the mysterious man wanted so that he can find his Hanna. Sebastian pulled out her necklace out of his pocket and took another look at the picture in the pendant. He wanted them to be together again and smile just like in the picture. “I will do whatever it takes to find you. I promise.”


	3. The Recorder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis one's a hot chapter as well, just not like the last one. Hope you enjoy :3

Nico tried to suppress laughter as Jenson told him what he saw by walking in on Mark and Fernando. “Oh, I am glad I didn't burst in on them! Oh, am I glad!”

 

Jenson then laughed as well, “Yeah then completely forget what you originally want because the image of them fucking keeps playing in your head.” then he took a swig of whiskey and gave the bottle to Nico.

 

“Tomorrow you can blame Fernando for the hangover.” then Nico giggled and drank from the bottle.

 

“Exactly. Always lock the damn door. Always.” the Brit then fell backwards on Nico's bed and exhaled. “I'm drunk.” he laughed.

 

“I can tell.” The German smiled, put the whiskey bottle on the nightstand and then joined him. “So am I.”

 

They both laughed and then there was a short silence, staring at the ceiling, until Jenson broke it. “You know...when I think about it...now it makes me horny. The way they fucked looked fun.”

 

Nico laughed again, “Oh really?”

 

“Yeah...want to try?” Jenson looked over at the German.

 

He giggled and turned his head to the Brit, who suggestively raised his eyebrows making Nico laugh. “Why the hell not.” He climbed on Jenson and began kissing him. Their tongues wrestled in their joined mouths as Jenson flipped Nico on his back and slowly undressed him.

 

They momentarily broke their kiss as they heard knocking on their door. “I will get it.” Nico said stroking the Brit's nose and he climbed off him. The German fixed his pants, not bothering to put on his shirt again and went for the door. He opened it and was surprised to find Felipe on the other side. “Hey Felipe, what's up?”

 

“Hey, I was wondering if you have any...stuff left.” The Brazilian seemed a little bashful.

 

“Yes, I got plenty! One moment!” Nico said cheerly and Felipe was a little relieved as he seemed to have gotten the message. Felipe heard some chatter and it seemed that Nico was with someone. It became quiet again, then from the shadows Nico and Jenson appeared and said in sing-song voices in unison, holding out a tube of lube “Enjoy yourself! Party as if it will be your last!” the Brazilian blushed and giggled as the Brit licked the German's ear making him laugh.

 

Felipe took the lube from their hands, “Thanks, you two will live it up as well I see.”

 

“Definitely.” Jenson smiled, “Better make the most of it before we're in China constantly watching our backs.”

 

“Makes sense. It seems also that Mark and Fernando got the same idea, I can hear them through my wall.” Felipe whispered.

 

“Ooooh!” The two drunken lovers called in unison, then Nico giggled, “I guess you and we will join the fun!”

 

“Pretty much.” Felipe smiled, “And thanks again for...this!”

 

“No problemo, Romeo!” Nico cheered and the two retreated into their room as the Brazilian returned to his with a little more confidence.

 

Felipe closed the door and breathed in with relief that no one else saw him. He would have hated it when he was caught with lube in his hand, then being asked why he has it and what he could be doing with it. It was no one else's business. The silence of his room was broken as he heard loud gasping and arousing cries from what sounded to the Brazilian like Mark. Then Fernando's voice came through, “Oh you love that, don't you puta?”

 

“Yes master! Please give me more, please! Ah!” Mark gasped as something hit him and Felipe couldn't make it out what it was, he imagined it was a whip and shivered with delight and then pressed his ear against the wall so he could hear them better.

 

“Let's get this stiffer! Come on, you want me to ride you, don't you perra?” 

 

“Yes I do Master!” Mark complied.

 

Then Felipe whispered “I will get it ready as fast as I can, Master Alonso.” and unzipped his jeans.

 

\---

 

The next morning the hotel was quiet, too quiet, and Sebastian lay awake in his bed. He was nervous and multiple possibilities ran through his head of what the mysterious man wanted from him today. Did he want that he steal something? Run an errand? Kill someone? The last thought Seb shook out, it would be impossible not to get caught in a small hotel like this. Would have been possible in Malaysia. He looked at the nightstand clock, 7:55am. Five minutes to go. _What could I do within 5 minutes? I can't sleep, nor really eat either. Kimi's gone now and Mark could be still sleeping._ Seb thought and then decided to get slowly dressed. 

 

He brushed his teeth, looked at the clock, 7:58am. _Stupid clocks running slow._ He thought and checked by the door, no note. He finished and looked out the window, no cloud in sight and people where already wandering the streets, possibly to work or just early morning shopping. 

 

He looked at the clock again, 7:59am. He looked longer at it and it changed to 8:00am, then he heard a shuffle by the door. Seb looked to the door and there was a note, almost the size of a letter. He picked it up and immediately read it:

 

_Food porn, that was hilarious. Kimi seems to be one hell of a pusher, don't you think? And what the hell was that with the kiss, hmm? Got the hots for him now or what? Now listen, Mark and you will be going to the graveyard as I understand it today to visit Michael for the last time. I want to know a few things from him. Ask the questions I give you, make sure you slip them in in a casual conversation and don't ask them in a row. Ask him randomly, got it? I got a recorder with a microphone for you to pick up and use, hidden under the bench you sat on last night. Use it so that the Mr. Australian-detective-pretender doesn't see it. Now here are your questions:_

 

  1. _Do you still have the gun? (If he does, ask “How did you smuggle it out of Malaysia?”)_

  2. _What are your plans to eliminate the threat?_

  3. _Are you afraid?_




 

_Once you got what I need, stop recording and then when you are back at the hotel, place the recorder back where you found it and I will pick it up. Dispose of this note so no one will ever find it. Now go and get Mark._

 

Sebastian was awestruck. He had to spy on Mark? His head began to fill with his own questions but he had to do it. He folded the note and placed it in a baggage for later burning and headed to the balcony. 

 

Once there, Sebastian went under the bench he sat on before and surely enough there was the recorder in a plastic envelope taped to the underside of it. He took it out, placed it in his pocket and went back into his room. Seb examined the recorder, it was easy to figure out and the microphone had a cord and a sticky pad to place it under the shirt...or inside a jacket. Seb examined his brown leather jacket and found it had a convenient inside pocket where the recorder can fit and he could stick the microphone near the collar. Mark will never know that Seb is recording their conversation.

 

\---

 

At 10:21am, Mark woke up in his own room with his ass and dick sore. He still felt tired and just wished he could fall back to sleep for awhile. He never knew he could last that long, neither Fernando. They would fall asleep right after their first climax, and not their third for the Australian or fourth like the Spaniard. The two lived it up and loved it, they did everything they thought of, from bondage to role-play. He would love to do something like that again one day.

 

Mark slowly got up, showered, got dressed and made himself some coffee in order to work like a normal person instead of a zombie. He drank some more then heard knocking on his door and went to open it. “Oh, hey Seb.”

 

“Hey...ready to go?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Almost...still tired and sore. Drinking coffee...come in while you wait.” Mark let Seb in and didn't pay any attention to what he just said.

 

“Sore? From working out?” the German asked curiously.

 

The Australian woke a little up as he finally noticed what he said to the other. “Yes! Working out. I...uhh...wanted to prepare myself for the race early.”

 

Seb tilted his head and nodded, “Good idea, I think I should do the same.” 

 

“Yes.” _Crisis averted_ , Mark thought to himself and went to sit down with his coffee. He drank a few more sips in silence with Seb standing across from him, then he heard what almost made him choke on his drink.

 

“I never got the chance to properly apologize...but...I'm sorry that I was being a selfish asshole to you in Malaysia...” Seb watched as Mark looked at him with wide eyes. “I should have let you win, I should have.”

 

“Well...” the Australian leaned back, “You should have...but apology accepted.”

 

“Thank you.” Seb was grateful for that and felt a little lighter, “If something like that happens again I will let you win. Like in the case with Schumi and Rubens Barrichello when they where teammates in Ferrari. Schumi stole a win from Rubens once by fractions of a second and their team boss wasn't pleased with it, but the next race Schumi let back and made Rubens the winner.”

 

Mark looked at Seb, examining him. “So what you are saying is that you will let me win the next race?”

 

“Yes.” Mark saw that he was being serious and thought if he should trust him on it or not. 

 

“Will you keep your word?”

 

“Yes, I will!” Mark liked the idea of Seb letting him win, but the way he was acting the last three years tells him otherwise. Sebastian isn't easy on anything and would love to win every single Grand Prix there is to get the title once more. Mark can't trust him yet, all he will have to do is wait for the moment and see if Sebastian keeps his word. “I will repay you in anything I can, I promise!” Mark just nodded at Seb and kept drinking his coffee. 

 

The Australian finished his coffee, put on shoes and a jacket then left a note for Ann where he had gone and why. Mark then led the German to his rental car, parked in the underground garage, and both then got in. Mark put on his seatbelt and Seb then synchronized the click of it with the recorder, he had hidden in his jacket, to start capturing everything they said to another from that point on until he asked the very last question. He then put his own seatbelt on and the Australian started the car. 

 

They drove mostly in silence, then Seb decided to break it, “I still can't believe you shot Mika in the leg. An ex-champion shot by you, holy crap!”

 

Mark smiled, “Yeah, it really wasn't my first impulse, but then the thought of him being unable to flee hit and bang! I shot him.”

 

“Damn...” Seb then found the right time to ask the first question, “You still have the gun don't you?”

 

It seemed at first that Mark was scared to answer, then he leaned slightly to the German and said, “Yep, I still do. Too shiny and too valuable to just throw it away.”

 

Seb gasped in astonishment, “You gun lover.” then both giggled. “How the hell did you smuggle it out of Malaysia?”

 

“Well...” They stopped at a red light, Mark looked around as if someone was watching them, “I hid it in a toolbox where the ground is loose. It should arrive in Shanghai soon.” They drove again.

 

“Goodness! You really are sneaky, I admire that.” Both smiled at another, _That was easy, now the next two questions._ Seb thought triumphantly. 

 

It didn't take too long to arrive at the graveyard from then on, they casually chatted and kindly argued back and forth of the Chinese Grand Prix. Then Seb got the chance to ask the next question. “What are your plans to eliminate the threat anyway?”

 

Then Mark remembered Sebastian doesn't know yet of his plans, “Do you have a camcorder?”

 

The German found a little puzzling, “I believe I do at home, why?”

 

“We will use those to film overnight within the pit garages, which will increase the possibility greatly of catching whoever will tinker with our cars.”

 

“Good idea, I will have to go and fetch it when I return home before we are suppose to be in Shanghai.”

 

“Great, and the next thing is that every suspension has its own special tuning tool. We will take that tool and lock it away, while we carry the key to it with us around.” Mark said and both released their seat-belts and got out of the car.

 

“Genius...I don't think I would have ever come up with that.” Seb complimented.

 

“Well, some of that credit also has to go to Jenson too, as he was the one looking over the blueprints of his car and noticed the special requirement.”

 

“I will thank him later.” the German smiled.

 

“You better.” Mark said as they approached the cemetery gates and opened them. They headed to Michael Schumacher's grave, and once there the two stopped, standing in silence remembering the service they had. Tears flooded Sebastian's eyes slowly, remembering the times Michael and himself talking and becoming friends when he raced for Mercedes alongside Nico. He tried to hold back some tears as he wanted to ask the last question and didn't want to sound too sad.

 

“Mark...” Seb started off and Mark looked at him. “are you afraid?”

 

The Australian was caught a little off guard and wasn't sure on how to answer, “I'm...afraid of what exactly?”

 

“You know...” the German indicated with his head toward the grave.

 

“Death?” Mark asked and Sebastian nodded, “Well...I guess so. Especially if it is unexpected. I would like to know when it happens, so I can prepare myself for it. I don't like surprises in that department.”

 

“Me neither. I believe everyone will be afraid of the unexpected soon...could happen to any of us.”

 

“Exactly.” A quiet pause ensued, then Mark continued, “At least he knew what was coming.”

 

“Yeah.” Seb agreed softly.

 

They paid their respects for a few more minutes, then it was Seb that decided to return to the hotel early. Mark found it a little odd at first as Sebastian was reluctant to leave yesterday, but he figured that it was the weather that made everything worse for him. While Mark was a little further in front of Seb, the German quickly grabbed the recorder and made it stop. He quickly caught up with the Australian and both returned to their car.

 

\---

 

Felipe began packing his things for the departure for the next day as he would be returning to Monaco for two days before Shanghai. He missed his wife and son greatly and will spend time with them as if it would be the last time he would see them. Felipe was anxious beyond belief and with the family by the beach, playing a game together or even just sitting together at the dinner table will calm his nerves. He couldn't wait to return. 

 

The night before dulled the anxiety, even though it didn't last long. Felipe felt as if he was the one doing it to Fernando and then the sexy thing doing him instead of Mark. The thoughts of that made the Brazilian crave for more but knocking brought him out of it fast. He straightened himself then went went to answer the door. _Thinking of the Devil!_ Felipe thought as he saw Fernando was standing in front of him. “Hey El Nano!”

 

“Hey!” Fernando giggled at his nickname, “Just wanted to see how things are before we all leave tomorrow morning.”

 

“Things are good, packing and like everyone else, worried.” Felipe admitted. He looked into Fernando's eyes and couldn't help himself to just stare as he felt his worry null.

 

“Me as well, once we are in China, we will have to watch another's cars like hawks. Good thing that Mark came up with the idea of placing cameras in our garages at night.” Fernando said.

 

“Which I got one. I received his message, so should have everyone else.”

 

The Spaniard nodded, “Yep, just Daniel doesn't have one that is working. He broke his a few days ago and so Mark can provide one for him.”

 

“That's nice of him.” Felipe noticed that Fernando licked his lips quickly and just from that he became aroused slightly.

 

“Yep. Oh, and I came to apologize just in case you heard anything last night.” Fernando scratched the back of the head and Felipe was a little shocked but did his best to hide it. 

 

“Last night?” The Brazilian tried his best to lie, “Oh, I had my headphones on with the music turned loud, I didn't really hear anything.” _I heard the entire thing, and damn you're a wild animal._ Felipe really wanted to say it instead of think it.

 

“Phew! Good. I thought we were being too loud, had a little of a party.” Fernando lied as well.

 

 _And I know exactly what kind of party!_ “Living it up before the race is the best thing to do!” _Just kiss me and bend me over already!_

 

“It's like you read my thoughts! Have you also been living it up?” The Spaniard sounded almost as if he was flirting with the Brazilian.

 

 _You don't know it but I have, baby!_ “I will once I get home with my family. I will spend time as much as possible with them.” _And think of you getting it on with me, you crazy sex machine!_ The Brazilian smiled at the thoughts and not realizing it.

 

“Yeah...I will have to return to Spain while you go to Monaco, your home and vacation spot at the same time.” Fernando laughed, “I'm a hint jealous of you.”

 

Felipe shrugged with a smile, “My wife wanted to be there, but she got great taste.” _Hell, speaking of taste...what do your lips taste like?_

 

“I agree.” There was a short pause as Fernando thought of something, “Hey, do you need anything?”

 

“Can you do me?” Felipe gasped on the inside as the words escaped his mouth, he needed to fix it quickly. “A favor! Can you do me a favor?” _The hell was that?_

 

Fernando laughed and the Brazilian felt a little better, “Sure, whatever you need.”

 

“I have been too busy packing that I forgot to eat and I can't make it down to the restaurant in time without dying. Do you think you could bring me something please?” Felipe asked.

 

“Sure, I'm hungry as well so I will bring for us both. Anything in particular?” The Spaniard asked in a way that made the Brazilian swoon.

 

“I...uhh...I really would love yo...I mean the burger, it's soooo good! I had one yesterday and I would love to eat another.” Felipe tried to think of the food, only the food, but Fernando kept popping into his mind, naked, with his food. _Oh how I would love that, eating it off of you_. 

 

“I had it yesterday as well! Two burgers coming up!” Fernando smiled brightly, “I will be right back!” Then he left and Felipe closed the door.

 

The Brazilian was a little angry at himself to slip up so easily, yet he hoped Fernando didn't notice. He felt something from him that he hasn't felt before coming off the Spaniard, but he thought it was just him still in his dirty imagination. He went back to packing, we was about ready and left some clothes out for the next day, then he thew himself on the bed and kept thinking about Fernando until he came back with the food. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Notes: "Puta" means "Whore" in Spanish and so does "Perra" which is "Bitch"


	4. The Lies

Sebastian went back to his room as soon Mark and he returned, took out a piece of paper and began to write to the mysterious man:

 

_I got what you wanted, now all I want to know from you is what will you do with this? Will you use this against us as now you know where Mark's gun is? Well almost, he didn't mention what toolbox. Who are you, someone who is helping us or not? I demand answers and tomorrow!_

 

Seb ended his note there, folded it and went to the door. He checked first if anyone was in the hallway, no one. Seb quickly moved to the entrance of the balcony and checked if any people where out there, deserted. He approached the plastic envelope under the bench, took out the recorder from inside his jacket and placed it, along with his note, inside the envelope. The German then pretended nothing happened and went back to his room to start packing.

 

\---

 

“Thanks for the burgers El Nano!” Felipe thanked cheerly as Fernando headed back to his own room.

 

“No problem.” He smiled, “We can do that again anytime!”

 

“That would be great! Bring Mark with you the next time.” the Brazilian suggested.

 

“Oh, I will.” the Spaniard made it sound almost suggestive. 

 

“See you in a few days, if I don't see you again.” He waved and Fernando waved back.

 

“See you soon!” Then both entered their respective rooms. 

 

Fernando felt good on the outside but deep within there was something missing, a small void filled within him that was slightly breaking his outer shell but he didn't know what it was. He loved Mark with his entire being but there is something building inside him since the investigation in Malaysia. Mark wasn't around too much and was busy with finding the three culprits trying to kill Sebastian, making Fernando feel a little left out. He will have to contribute to the investigation in China now, but he was worried that it will feed the void which is building slowly up within him. 

 

Fernando will spend time with Mark as many times as possible when they are both free, in order to keep their love strong. The non-stop love-making session the day before shrank the void significantly, but somehow spending some time with his teammate Felipe it grew more. It began to hurt Fernando, he sat on his bed and rested his elbows on his knees while he threw his head into his hands. 

 

He felt nothing but frightful to loose his feelings for Mark, he cherished every moment they talked and touched. Fernando didn't want to loose those moments, as Mark knows exactly what he likes and what he absolutely loves. He only wanted Mark and him alone. No one else.

 

\---

 

“Ann, where are my dark blue socks?” Mark asked as he searched through his things.

 

“Oh, I placed them in a plastic bag for washing.” Ann pointed beside the bed where a plastic bag was tied up with dirty clothes in it.

 

“Right,” He then remembered he wore them the day before yesterday. “I need more of those socks.” 

 

“You have enough socks at home.” She said.

 

“I know, just not that kind!”

 

“What's so special about those?”

 

“They are the most comfortable socks I have! I can't believe I wore the-...oh wait...damn it! I wanted to wear them when we return home! Bloody waiting, standing and walking constantly will make my feet hurt. Those socks work like magic!”

 

Ann laughed, “Okay, I get it. We can see if they still sell the socks.”

 

“Thank you, dear.” Mark gave Ann a kiss on the cheek and she giggled. He placed his clothing back into the suitcase neatly and noticed he had one of Fernando's blue boxers in it. _Shit! How did it get there?_ He quickly took it out as Ann wasn't looking, folded the boxers and stuffed it into his pants at his hip. “Hey Ann, I will just go quickly to Fernando's, I think I forgot something.”

 

“Alright, hurry back though, we got to leave a little earlier than we planned to.”

 

“I know...” Mark sighed and turned so that Ann won't see the slight bulge at his hip.

 

He hurried out his room and knocked on the Spaniard's door. It took longer than usual to answer, and Mark felt there was something a little off. Fernando looked a little uneasy first, but then lightened up at the sight of him. “Mark! Good that you are here...I need to talk to you.”

 

The Australian found it even more unlike the Spaniard, “Is something wrong?”

 

“Just...come in.” He stepped aside and let Mark in. As soon the door closed Fernando said, “Do you love me more than anything?”

 

Mark was taken aback by the question, as they made love the night before like they never had done before, “Yes I do love you more than anything, what's giving you the idea?”

 

“Nothing...nothing. Just...I wanted to put my mind at ease, and that when we are in China nothing will sever us from each other.” Fernando's words struck Mark deep and made him smile.

 

“Trust me, nothing will ever take us apart and I will see to it.” He kissed the other on the lips and hugged him tight.

 

“Can you stay for a while?” Fernando began to feel a little lonely and longing for Mark.

 

“I can't. I have to return to England.”

 

The Spaniard was shocked, “Now? I thought you would go tomorrow!”

 

“Jenson got a call a half hour ago from the British Court and is requesting us, Sebastian, Felipe, Lewis and Nico, for the prosecution of Bernie Ecclestone, David Coulthard, Vitaly Petrov and Mika Hakkinen. We were the ones that witnessed and solved everything and shot a certain someone in the leg. We got all the evidence they need and so in order to charge them with anything they need us to tell everything that has happened, every single detail. Kimi is there at the moment waiting for us, and good that we are flying as the court date is tomorrow.”

 

“And by us who do you mean?”

 

“Jenson, me and you as well.”

 

“Shit! Why didn't you tell me?” Fernando became a little panicked as he was not even completely packed.

 

“I send a message out to everyone including you. Got your phone on silent?” The Australian asked.

 

Fernando checked his cellphone and there was a message from Mark, plus his phone was silent. “Yes, I just didn't want to be disturbed. Sorry. I better get packed then. When do we leave?”

 

“In an hour.” Mark said and the Spaniard made a terrified face. “I will help you pack, I got one of your boxers anyway.” He pulled them out of his pants and showed him.

 

Fernando now made a confused face, “How??” and Mark just shrugged clueless.

 

“Hey...aren't those mine?” The Australian pointed at a pair of boxers that had the Australian flag on it on a pile of clothes in a baggage. 

 

“Huh?” The Spaniard looked at his boxers then the others. They had the same color. “I guess we switched them by accident as they have the same shade of blue.”

 

They stared at another, then laughter erupted from both of them. “I don't even know how that happened, Did we switch them somehow somewhere?”

 

“I believe so. Didn't you have yours on in Melbourne?” Fernando asked and a light bulb went of in Mark's head.

 

“Yeah I did! Then when we went back to the hotel, we made sweet love in your room,” the Australian purred and made the Spaniard giggle, “and somehow managed to switch boxers.”

 

“Very strange indeed. Now gimme mine and I will return yours.” Mark threw the underwear at Fernando's head while he received his in the same way, giggles ensued again.

 

“Now let's get packing.” Mark said and Fernando nodded in agreement.

 

\---

 

Sebastian received the message from Mark more than a half hour ago and felt a little nervous as he would leave the mysterious man behind. He wanted to know who he is and steal the information about Hanna's whereabouts then and there, and get Hanna to court as well as she can provide much more information on the ones behind bars than Seb can. There could be also heftier charges laid on them with her, he wanted them locked away for life. David would be more likely of this than Mika, he killed Schumi and the other only assaulted Kimi but still would be charged with conspiracy of murder and attempted murder. Bernie would be charged like a mafia boss behind murders, if it was still possible, as he was the one behind it all. 

 

Sebastian as disrupted with his thoughts as a shuffle was heard at the door. He looked and there was a same sized note as the one that morning under the door. Seb quickly went to the door and opened it, peeking from side to side trying to get a glimpse of whoever gave him the note. No one. He sighed in disappointment and picked up the paper. He opened it and read it:

 

_Little early right? Well you are leaving to England to attend court and I know which court you will be going to. But that doesn't matter right now._

 

_Good work on your part. Exactly what I needed and good thinking on the last question I gave you, even if I didn't give you exactly about what Mark could be afraid of. I figured you could put one and one together and you did._

 

_What I will do with the information is my business and mine alone. You keep doing what I tell you or I refuse to tell you anything about your dear Hanna. You wouldn't want that to happen now do you? Now go to England and take these tasks with you to court:_

 

  1. _Tell them that you saw Hanna bound and gaged with her panties at her ankle (indication of rape) before you where restrained yourself._

  2. _The opposition will try to point the fingers at Michael Schumacher trying to kill you in the hospital to make Vitaly Petrov look innocent with just a drug problem, fix that._

  3. _(Share this as your idea to the others before court) Mark never had the gun in his hand, Mika broke in to Kimi's room and shot himself with the silencer in the leg there (that explains the blood everywhere) to make it look like someone else shot him (Kimi most likely, Mika wanted to set him up in the first place). The gun was then disposed of by Bernie and was later melted. Kimi found Mika in his room waiting for him and wanted to kill him (explaining the strangulation marks). The ACTUAL gun shot was NEVER heard by ANYONE! And see to it that everyone knows!_

  4. _They will also make it look like Lewis just got a scratch, Felipe too. I know that Felipe almost got into shock and Lewis was bleeding quite heavily, so make it as if they where near dead. Let Lewis and Felipe know of this before the hearing._




 

_Make these your ideas, memorize these details well. If you do, no one will notice that you are lying. Now go, you will hear from me after the hearing the next day at 8am._

 

Sebastian's jaw was on the floor. Now the man wanted to manipulate the entire case! His heart ached at the first task, he doesn't even know if it was right. The rest seemed to cause the accused, if confirmed as truth, a much longer sentence. Mark will avoid a fine or even a short jail sentence for firing a firearm without a license, and Michael can rest completely when everything is Vitaly's fault. _It seems he is trying to help!_ Seb thought with a little joy, yet it turned to grim, _Or is he trying to get rid of them so he can step in their place? I guess I got to see how this goes along..._

 

\---

 

Mark, Jenson, Fernando, Sebastian, Nico and Felipe checked out of the hotel and headed to the garage with their rental cars. Sebastian kept looking around to see if someone was following them but no one was around. “Hey Seb, forgot something?” Jenson asked.

 

“No...I thought I heard someone. But it's nothing.” Seb reassured.

 

“Come on, I will help you put the bags in the car. Shouldn't strain yourself just yet.” The Brit smiled brightly and it affected the German, making him smile as well.

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“You heard from Lewis, Nico?” Mark asked Nico.

 

“No I haven't today but yesterday I- Oh.” Nico checked his ringing phone, and it was Lewis calling. “Lewis is calling.” He smiled and Mark laughed. “Hey, sup?”

 

“ _Are you guys on your way?_ ” 

 

“Yes we are!” Nico said with a hint of a cheer and dropped his last suitcase in the trunk and closed it, “We are currently in the garage about to set sail to the airport and fly over. We will be there in a...what's that one term?”

 

“ _In a jiffy? In two wags of a donkey's tail?_ ”

 

“Yes, one of the two.” He laughed. “Will be there soon, tell Kimi we will be there in a jiffy.”

 

“ _I will, see you soon!_ ”

 

“Bye!” Then Nico hung up and got in the car with Jenson.

 

All got in their cars and drove to the nearest small airport where a private jet was waiting for them. They boarded it and strapped themselves to their seats. The plane took off and rose to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could use your help with the next chapter. I can't decide if I should go ahead and make the entire chapter about the court case IN DETAIL or just significant parts of it. I don't know really how Brittish Court works, but if it is similar like the Canadian Court (I took Journalism in College and we had to cover a Court Case once, it was a murder case too!) then I should be fine. Lemme know what you think in the Comments!


	5. The Court Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew a Court Hearing is such a B**ch to write???? I simplified it for myself and used the Canadian Courtroom System, I get that more than the British...hints here and there of an American Courtroom System as well but not that much. GOD THE FRICKIN RESEARCH I HAD TO DO!!! And one of the huge reason why this got updated so late. I almost gave up on this but I didn't wanna see that --> :-( So I will do two parts of this Court Hearing, the second part will be by person by person, so first one you will about to read is just Sebastian in the Witness Box, the rest and the Accused will be the second part. Now have patience, second part is already in the making!

Five hours before the Court Hearing was suppose to go underway, Mark's mind was in shambles by the things Sebastian just told him. He paced in his hotel room not sure what to think of it. “Are you insane Seb? What if they find out we have been lying? That we got something to hide?”

 

“They won't!” Seb defended, “Trust me! I have been thinking over this, we got all the evidence, we collected it all and the media didn't cover what was really going on in the inside of the hotel. Why not twist the truth a little and save you from getting prosecuted along with them with shooting a gun at someone without a license? Plus they will get a harsher sentence!”

 

“Yes I realize that but it's still crazy! I don't know even why you would accuse Mika of raping Hanna, why would you make something up that harsh? And what if they quickly figure out it's just too outrageous for Mika to have shot himself in the leg because the direction of the bullet doesn't match? Seb,” Mark grabbed the German by his upper arms and shook him a little, “wake up from wherever you are! This is madness! It will never work! And I don't care if I land in jail, let it be!”

 

“That is your opinion, but what about the others? They will help with this, make it solid, and the lies will be the truth! We can do this, no one else knows what has truly happened but us, we can twist it easily without any harm!”

 

Mark sighed, sat back in a wooden chair and placed his face in his hands, rubbing his forehead with his fingertips. “Oh god...you really don't give up don't you?”

 

“No, because I know it will work, for all of us.” Seb said with his optimism.

 

The Australian looked at the German, there was the determination he knew too well and it wasn't easy to kill. “Fine. We will present the ideas to the group, if they agree we will give your ideas a shot. If not, we will face the music and tell like it happened. Understood?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Seb complied with a little hope growing inside of him. The court will possibly hear the mystery man's version of their story.

 

\---

 

Three hours before the Court Hearing, Mark invited the drivers that will be at the hearing to his room to discuss what will be presented to the judge and jury. He took his Briefcase and placed it in front of himself, opened it and spread the pictures out that Kimi took of Sebastian's room and the spots where Lewis and Felipe have been attacked. “This is the evidence we got from the room and the hallways,” he then took a bag of two bullet casings out, “the casing from Kimi's room and the roof,” and a bag with David's hunting knife with Lewis's blood dried on it, “and the knife. Seb, you have Hanna's necklace, right?” Seb nodded, “We need it as evidence for her disappearance, could you let go of it for a while? You can have it back as soon as we are out of the courthouse.” Mark promised and Seb sighed, pulling Hanna's necklace out of his pocket and handing it to him, who put it in a plastic bag with “Evidence” written on it. “Now, all of this has to go to the lawyer that the FIA has provided for us. As we go up to the witness stand we simply answer a few questions from our lawyer and explain how we got this all and what happened. But, Sebastian here thinks we should lie.” Mark almost sounded accusing yet stern and it made Sebastian stiffen as he didn't like it where this was going. 

 

“Lie?” Jenson was shocked at the idea, “Why lie? Seb...what has gotten into you? What lies?”

 

Seb spoke up, “That Hanna was raped by Mika, Mika shot himself in the leg in Kimi's room with a silencer, and Felipe and Lewis were near dead after their attacks. The opposition will try to point the fingers away from Vitaly and point them all to Michael with the hospital situation, I want to switch that.”

 

“What? Near dead? That's what the health records don't say!” Felipe said, “With that, they will instantly realize that we are just making things worse and there will be our fraud charges served to us!”

 

“There isn't even enough blood on the carpet to prove that!” Lewis pointed out.

 

“And Mika raping Hanna?” Nico said horrified, “How sick are you really? Plus there is no proof of that!”

 

“And who would be in their right mind to shoot themselves in the leg anyway?” feuded Fernando, “Only idiots would do something so stupid. It even doesn't make any sense!” then he switched to Spanish cursing.

 

Everything got out of control and Kimi just stared at everyone targeting Sebastian. He couldn't take it anymore, he made his hands fists, raised them in the air and smacked the table as he yelled, “SHUP UP!” All silenced instantly and looked at Kimi bewildered. “Do you all even think for a second? Do you know what these lies could do? They could save all our asses including mine! I broke into a crime scene and I could be charged with trespassing with these photos if we don't come up with an excuse on why we have the evidence! Mika shooting himself in the leg will save Mark's ass from aggravated assault!”

 

Then Mark interrupted, “That fib isn't important and doesn't...”

 

“Doesn't nothing!” Kimi stopped Mark before he could go on, “You will not be put in jail! You are important to us and we are going to lie about this! We still need you because of our own ongoing investigation, remember? All of you, we are sticking to Sebastian's ideas and everything will run smoothly. Maybe we will even get the crooks to confess about things we overlooked!”

 

There was dead silence as Kimi examined each one of them, seeming to contemplate on what they will do. “Alright.” Mark said, “Fine. We could do this. We outnumber them anyway and when we all say the same thing we can twist the truth.” Sebastian felt glad it got through. “Now, the FIA has send us a lawyer to represent us. I don't even know who he is. Oh wait...” Mark looked at the face down, white card in the corner of the briefcase that was the size of a regular business card and picked it up, “Oh, the lawyers business card! Our lawyer is Sergio...WHO??” Mark couldn't believe who the FIA sent as their lawyer.

 

“Who who??” Fernando wanted to see who it was, then the Australian turned the card for everyone to see.

 

“SERGIO PÉREZ??” All called out shocked in sync.

 

“Jean Todt really lost his fucking mind!” Mark exclaimed. “I thought he send a real lawyer and not a lawyer-wanna-be!” He pulled out his phone and dialed the cellphone number on the card, then he mumbled, “Fucking Jean thinking this is a fucking joke that fucking bastard.” Then he raised the phone to his ear and heard the ringing tone.

 

The Australian waited for a few seconds then he heard Sergio's voice answer, “ _Hola?_ ”

 

“Why did Jean send you to be our fucking lawyer and why the bloody fuck did you agree to this? This is a sensitive case and a real lawyer is needed, not you!” Mark sounded a little too angry to his liking.

 

“ _Who-ha! First of all, I know the law better than all of you. I grew up with the idea of becoming a lawyer until racing entered my mind. Jean knows the situation is currently a driver's only club and so send me to help you. I know my stuff and can pass off as a professional lawyer easily. I can win this case with you easily, I can prove it to you._ ”

 

“All you are is a wanna-be, I need one with a degree and not with a F1 car!”

 

“ _Please give me a chance, please? You will never regret it I promise you! I followed the entire story of the case in newspapers, on TV and within the hotel of course. I know every single thing of what happened, every single bit of it! Please let me be your lawyer!”_

 

Mark sighed, “Fine...you can be our lawyer...I guess we don't have much choice either...just don't fuck up.”

 

“ _I will be the best lawyer I can be! I would love to review the evidence beforehand though._ ”

 

“No problem with that, just come to my room.” Then Mark gave directions to his hotel.

 

\---

 

Sergio arrived with his lawyer attitude and was dressed up all ready to go in a splendid suit and tie. He examined the evidence, then reexamined it as soon Mark and Jenson told Sebastian's plans. “Yep.” Sergio all of a sudden said.

 

“Yep what?” Jenson asked a little bluffed.

 

“It can be done easily. No one really knows what really happened within the hotel as you guys were investigating, the media was pretty much shut out. We just got to stick to the lies and make the jury see that we are telling the truth and they are all lying. It is easy to do as the prosecution, and that is us, are up first. 

 

“This is how it goes, I would call up Sebastian and ask him a few questions, you then,” Sergio looked at Seb, “at the very end spill the rape when I ask you about what happened in your room. I hope you are a good actor. I would elaborate it a little and then the defender comes up and cross-examines you. You tell him the exact same thing and deny anything else that doesn't match our truth. When the time comes to move on to the situation in Kimi's room I will call you,” Sergio spoke to Jenson now, “up and examine you. I will ask on what happened in Kimi's room and you say Mark ripped Mika off Kimi and found his leg was already bleeding with a bullet wound in it. Then the defender cross-examines you and you tell him the exact same thing. Then it goes on and on until recess where the roles switch. Oh ya! Not to forget to present the evidence, I will take the suitcase when we leave for court and then it becomes mine for the duration of it. Some evidence is already at the courthouse so we don't have to carry as much. This will be great!” The enthusiasm from Sergio showed everyone that it will run smoothly as long they stuck to their plans.

 

\---

 

30 minutes before the hearing was about to begin, Mark, Jenson, Sergio and the others were doing their best to go through the media that has camped outside the courthouse, bombarding them with questions and flashes of photo-cameras partly blinding them. Once inside, they could still hear the commotion the media were causing. “That was my worst nightmare!” Kimi said while taking off his sunglasses and gained a few giggles from the others. They hurried up a few stair cases to the Crown Court rooms and then split up to look for their room. 

 

“Guys! Over here!” Fernando beckoned quietly as he found their names written on a paper handing beside the door. Everyone went to the door and entered. The sternness and intimidation of the room made Sebastian feel a little small and powerless, as if the room was a judge itself and could see through him. 

 

“Scared, Seb?” Mark noticed how Seb stared at everything in the room, especially the spot where the Judge would sit.

 

“Y-yeah. Never been in a court room before, and being the center of the case as well. A-a little too much at once.” He confessed with his nerves on edge.

 

“Just remember to breathe slowly.” Nico said and Jenson smiled behind him glad he taught Nico something valuable. “Atme ein...atme aus...atme ein...atme aus.” Seb followed the other's instructions and felt much better.

 

“Danke.” Sebastian thanked Nico and both smiled. 

 

“Seb, come with me.” Sergio said, “The rest of you have to sit behind me as there isn't enough room at the Prosecution Desk for all of us.” All understood and Seb followed Sergio to the Prosecution Desk which was to the left after the division of the court floor and audience benches. 

 

“So the defenders would sit there?” The German pointed to the desk to his right.

 

“Yep.” The Mexican nodded, then decided to go around the room explaining where everyone would be, “Then the Jury seats next to them, the witness box, the Judge's bench, the person who records everything in shorthand and the Court Clerk in front. The closed off bench there against the wall is where David, Mika and Vitaly will be, a little too close to us for my comfort to be honest. The door beside the Jury is where the Jurors are kept and where the votes happen on the charges and the other door between the bench and the record keeper is where the judge appears. I recommend to keep an eye on that as we will have to stand up as the judge takes his seat and after when he leaves.”

 

“Good to know.” Seb said and Sergio nodded. 

 

\---

 

It didn't take long for things to get underway. A few media personnel sat at the designated media bench in the public space. The record keeper and two police officers entered through the judge's door. Finally a custody officer arrived with Bernie, David, Mika and Vitaly. Bernie was the only one of the four in a suit, without the shackles, and able to sit at the Defender Desk with a lawyer Seb and the others didn't recognize. “All rise!” someone called, everyone got to their feet and the Judge entered. Sebastian's blood pressure rose instantly at the sight of him, he looked just as intimidating and stern as the court room itself. _Atme ein...atme aus..._ Seb remembered Nico's calming method and followed it again to steady himself. The Judge took his seat and everyone else did as well. Then a Court Clerk stepped into the middle between the Judge and the Jury and began reading the indictment. 

 

“The Queen versus Bernie Ecclestone and Band. The Defendants are charged as follows: Attempted Murder, First Degree Murder, Aggravated Battery, Aiding and Abetting, Kidnapping and Conspiracy.” The Clerk sat back down and now it was Sergio's turn to talk and open the case.

 

Sergio stood up and with a strong mannered voice he started, “Your honor and jury, the allegations are that Bernie Ecclestone wanted David Coulthard to kill Sebastian Vettel after he won a race in Malaysia, which failed, and then sent Michael Schumacher to kill him off in the hospital. Yet Michael was too afraid to do it and sent Vitaly Petrov to do it for him. Afterwards, David harmed Felipe Massa and cut his left upper arm open causing him to bleed quite heavily but thanks to Mark Webber he survived. Meanwhile Mika Häkkinen was planning to point all crimes toward Kimi Räikkönen in order to avoid trial, yet it failed and Kimi was assaulted by him, causing a distraction as David killed Michael in his room. During the search for the suspect, Lewis and Nico where attacked by David. Mark Webber then confronted David and Bernie in Bernie's suite and they confessed to the entire thing and revealed where Nicole was hidden. I got proof of that all happening, all of it. In pictures, an audio recording, and physical evidence and it will be presented as we go along.

 

“Now, I would like to call up Sebastian Vettel first to the witness box to tell what has happened to him in his own words.” Sergio looked at Seb and saw he got up slowly and a little shaky on his feet. The German then stopped in front of the witness box facing the Court Clerk who held a Bible out to him. 

 

“Place your right hand on the Bible and raise the other.” the Clerk said, almost demanding, and Sebastian did so. “You swear on the Bible to tell the truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?”

 

“I do.” Seb said and now could sit in the box. Sergio now could go up to Sebastian and question him.

 

“So, now that you are here, tell the Jury what happened before you got attacked.” The Mexican said getting closer to Seb.

 

“Alright,” Sebastian started off, “I got back from just walking around in the hotel's gardens just to unwind a little as I wanted to return to my hotel room because Hanna was waiting for me. I don't remember exactly what made me check out the ballroom but as soon as I entered there was a party for me. David, Mika and Michael said that they planned it for me and I was quite surprised by it. Then I thought why not party and I drank a little too much for my own good. I still remember how Mika and Michael carried me on their shoulders and David chanted something. They put me down and then I remember David telling me to wait for Kimi to pick me up. I went to the bar and Felipe approached me and we had a little chat before he realized he needed to be somewhere else. Then I don't know what happened afterwards but I felt someone help me along and out of the party up to my room and that's where I was attacked.”

 

“Is your wound healed enough for the Jury to see?” Sergio asked.

 

“I think so.” Seb touched his neck where the wound is, wasn't hurting. He slowly removed the patch that was covering it and showed the Jury the wound that David inflicted him. They gasped as they saw how deep it was and that the Jugular vein was right in the middle. He covered it again.

 

“And that caused you to be in a coma? For how long?”

 

“Yes, from excessive blood loss and oxygen deprivation, I was under for five days.”

 

“Do you remember the name of the doctor that took care of you?”

 

Seb tried to remember, “Dr. B...something...he had a Malaysian name...Bali?...no...It was Balu. Yes, Dr. Balu.”

 

“Now, back to the attack. Can you still remember what happened to you?”

 

“A little yes. I still remember how I felt trapped and unable to move because my ankles were taped to another and wrists were taped to my body and some sort of foil put around me. I panicked but couldn't scream because my mouth was taped shut as well, and I believe it was David who was over me, told me to cooperate or something would happen to Hanna. And that's when I saw her...” Seb tried his best to sound convincing now, he choked up and tried to look as if holding back tears, that's where one of the lies has to be told.

 

“Could you describe how Hanna looked?” Sergio now knew that Seb is trying to tell what they planned about.

 

“She was gagged, tears running down her face, her clothing torn here and there...my heart ached...she was in captivity just like I was and then I thought she will have to see me die. Then I saw...saw it that send me a little over the edge...” Sebastian gulped and now had to sound convincing as possible, “I saw her skirt slightly hiked up and her underwear at her ankles...then I knew why she looked that way...” Seb paused to take a deep breath, a little for dramatic effect for the Jury and making it look like he has trouble speaking the next few words, “She was raped.” A quiet gasp came from one of the Jurors and the German took a quick glance at the accused at the other side of the room and spotted David giving Mika an evil look and he looked back with the same expression, “I don't know who did it, I only know that she...was raped.”

 

“Then what happened?” Sergio pressed Seb on.

 

“Then David raised the knife and struck me. The pain was excruciating and I fainted at some point...and that's pretty much it.”

 

“I got no further questions, your Honor.” Sergio looked at Sebastian as if to say, _Good luck, make us proud_ , and sat back down as the Defendant Lawyer then began to cross-examine Sebastian.

 

“I am astonished by the memory you have, of being in your hotel room about to be killed, especially of how you thought your Hanna was raped, do you think the latter was not just created because of your intoxication?” the Lawyer asked in a discourteous manner.

 

“Of course not! Have you ever heard of a buzz-kill? Being frightened and seeing Hanna the way she was got me sober in a matter of seconds! How can one not remember that?”

 

“Of course...but...did you see her get raped?” the tone became more disgusted and distasteful.

 

“No! Like I said 'I don't know who did it'! I would have said who did it if it happened in front of my eyes but it didn't! My Hanna doesn't cry over nothing, she is stronger than that, but what happened to her will get her distressed enough to cry.”

 

“Well then. Where is the evidence of that then?” the Lawyer stood in front of Sebastian now, giving him a look that didn't necessarily frighten him, but made him even more angrier than he was as that lawyer wouldn't believe him.

 

“There was no evidence because it was easy to cover up! Just cut me up, let her watch me suffer, dress her again and flee the scene. What's left? Just me dying on my bed with my head almost cut off. What more evidence do you need? I was a witness to it, I know what happened to her just by looking at her!”

 

“And just the panties at her ankle makes you think that she got raped?”

 

“No! Her smeared make-up, the hiked up skirt, and her tears were a complete giveaway! Only a moron won't see that something bad has happened, and I seen her how bad in shape she was.”

 

“And you are a hundred percent sure that a rape has occurred?”

 

“Yes, I am sure of it!”

 

“Alright...no more questions your honor.”

 

Finally, Sebastian was free from any further stupid questions and now could go sit back beside Sergio who now was ready to call the rest, one by one, up to the witness box. Seb now could see the rest of the lies unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Updating the next chapter will a bit longer of a wait than I thought. Loads to write! Got 7 Prosecution Witnesses (with their cross-examination) and 4 Defence Accused to work with...A challenge but gladly accepted!


	6. The Court Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back! I got my groove back on my mystery story! Let's continue with the trial shall we?? (Lost the groove for my western story The Wolf Pack, doesn't seem to be doing well at all like this story is)

Nico

 

“What where you doing while Sebastian was attacked?” Sergio asked Nico in the witness box.

 

“Jenson, Lewis and I were fighting in the hallway about what happened between me and Lewis.” Nico answered as-in-matter-of-factually

 

“What was it about?”

 

“About Lewis taking the third place win from me. I was quite furious and Jenson tried to make us see that Lewis was in the wrong and should have let me be on the podium. So Jenson was pretty much on my side.”

 

“Now tell the Jury about that one critical moment.”

 

“Jenson mentioned that he wanted to check on Sebastian and that Lewis and I better have apologies for another the next day when I saw a man walk down the hall and turn rapidly around the corner. Jenson noticed my stare and looked as well but the man was long gone and then I told them I saw a black jacket. We all began to worry and went to Sebastian's room, we found the key card stuck between the door and the frame above us and used it to open the door. What we saw shocked us all, Lewis fained, Jenson was awestruck and I began to break down in tears as I just couldn't believe what I saw. You should have the pictures of what the room looked like.”

 

“Which I do.” Sergio went to his briefcase and took out the photos of the room that were originally took by Kimi. He set them up on a board and started to explain to the Jury, “These pictures were captured by Mark right before the Police arrived and claimed the scene theirs. Nothing was touched or moved in any way.” Mark and Kimi thought, _I hope that lie will work_ , “As you can see in this picture,” He indicated on one where the bed was shown and the wall, “the spot where Sebastian was is almost clean, then the rest of the bed is covered in blood, including the splatters on the wall right above it all. That is what they saw, with Sebastian in it, still bleeding and possibly pale. Now explain what happened afterwards.”

 

“Jenson urged me to call the ambulance and police as he took off his shirt and pressed it on Sebastian's neck from bleeding any further. Then after a little while the ambulance came and took Sebastian out of the room and Mark arrived at the same moment. He saw how horrified we looked and then I heard him say 'I better get in there and take some pictures of the crime scene before the police comes. I can feel it that this requires insider investigation, which is faster, and not the police.' Jenson tried to stop him but he was insisting on it that it needs to be done. Jenson then gave up and let him do what he needed to do. And that explains how we got the pictures.”

 

Sergio went then to explain every single picture, especially the one of the footprint, and the police gladly handing over the shoe that caused the footprint, to display the sole is the same. The Jury was so far convinced of every single thing that has been said and shown as it all fit together very nicely. “Now, let's head to the attack that happened to you, could you elaborate how it got to it?”

 

“We were looking for David as we heard from Mika that he was about to flee with a hostage. Mark urged us to split up with our racing teammates and look for him. Lewis and I where on the third floor as I thought we heard something. I shushed Lewis for a moment and we stood quietly to listen if we would hear the noise again. Then I blacked out and once I awoke with a huge pain in my neck I found Lewis, a little further away from me, on the ground bleeding. I panicked and rushed to him, pressing on the stab wound to stop the bleeding. Luckily Mark arrived on time and called for help. Fernando and Felipe heard him and rushed to us at which then Felipe ran to the lobby to get the paramedics and we saved Lewis.”

 

“No more questions for my witness.” Sergio then sat back down and allowed the Defendant Lawyer to cross-examine.

 

“What kind of shoes was Mark Webber wearing when he took the pictures?”

 

“He wore running shoes. Black with white stripes, Adidas to be exact.”

 

“And you are certain that Mark wore those?”

 

“Very certain.”

 

“Now looking at these pictures, seeming that it is what you saw, do you notice anything unusual about them? Something amiss perhaps?”

 

Nico felt sudden worry rise in him. “No, I don't notice anything unusual.”

 

“What time did the attack happen?”

 

 _Shit! It's pitch black and there are raindrops on the windows! The time of the attack doesn't match the pictures! Think of something quickly!_ Nico noticed the bed picture had a window in it and now he was panicking yet trying to keep his cool. “I am not sure...around 9 P.M.?” That was a half lie, Nico wasn't even sure himself at what time it was, he didn't look at his watch at the time.

 

“Correct, but...I remember that the race-day was suppose to be dry the entire day. How come there seems to be raindrops on the window?”

 

Kimi felt guilty for not being more careful, _Great, now we are fucked because of me_.

 

“And that's where you are wrong. The day wasn't dry the entire time. At the start of the race there was light rain, it eased off and became sunny and cloudy. Then during the attack it rained again. We were in the tropics, Malaysia, it's hot. It rains when it wants to, not when we say that it will rain at this time here. It can rain anytime and anywhere.”

 

It took a little for the lawyer to realize that Nico seemed to be right. “I stand corrected.” the Lawyer said and Nico and Kimi eased. “No more questions for Nico.”

 

 

Lewis

 

“Now Lewis,” Sergio said, “You fainted once you went into the scene of the crime, is that correct?”

 

“Yes it is. I couldn't really handle the sight of everything in the room. All of it hit me at once and I blacked out.” Lewis admitted feeling a little guilty for the faint-spell.

 

“Alright, and while you woke up you found a piece of evidence stuck under a chair, did I hear that right?”

 

“Yes, I just wasn't sure if it was of any significance until I told Mark about it and he took it with him as he was there taking pictures. We thought we could use it to catch the guy quicker who tried to kill Sebastian.”

 

“Did it help you in anyway?”

 

“Not really...but then I though, 'Hanna could have been bound to that chair with duct-tape and it confirms her being there.'” Then it hit the drivers, Hanna could have really been there on that chair! Sebastian hoped she wasn't but if it was true, she would have seen the entire thing.

 

“Could confirm it. Did you find anything else?”

 

“No I haven't.” Lewis sadly shook his head.

 

“Now to the attack. Nico said that you were searching for the accused?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Tell me what happened in your perspective.”

 

“We were on the third floor, Nico shushed me, we stood silently there and all of a sudden I see Nico collapse and then David tried to knock me out. I dodged a few attacks, then I looked away for one split second and he throws a knife into me right here,” Lewis pointed to the spot in his torso where he was hit. “I would love to show it but it's still healing, so I can't remove the patch.”

 

“Could you at least show the Jury the patch?”

 

“Sure.” Lewis stood up and unbuttoned his shirt in the middle, parted it and exposed the patch for the Jury. The patch was a little specked with blood and puss as an infection got the Brit two days ago. He sat back down and buttoned up his shirt again.

 

“I see you have a little of an infection there, how did it happen?” Sergio was a little worried and if Lewis will be okay.

 

“Not sure, but the doctor was a little careless. I guess he didn't properly clean the stab.”

 

“Remember the doctor's name?”

 

“Dr....Gill. Dr. Jeffrey Gill.”

 

“Alright, just for future referencing. No more questions.”

 

Lewis got nervous as the Defense Lawyer stepped in front of him and began with a question that scared him out of his skin, “Did you hear a gunshot go off as Mika attacked Kimi? Did someone else shoot Mika? Kimi for example? Or was it one of the two heroes, Jenson or Mark?”

 

“Gunshot? There was a gunshot? I don't know where you got that from but I never heard a gunshot!” Lewis almost said that as if he rehearsed to say it and that got his stress levels up, so with the rest of the Prosecution, that it sounded too rehearsed and suspicious. Nico then thought, _Why didn't that jackass ask me about this?_

 

“The entire hotel reported a noise that sounded like a pop, even your team bosses reported such an occurrence so don't lie to me that you didn't hear it! What happened during the time-frame between Schumacher's death and before Kimi's attack?” the Lawyer asked a little rough and with a hint of violence making the crowd uneasy.

 

Something went on in Lewis's head as he remembered a story he saw in the newspaper in Malaysia that mingled well within the time-frame of Mark shooting Mika, “There must have been some mix-up! The gunshot wasn't any of us, Mika used a silencer! What you are talking about was another shot from outside the hotel as someone, who was in the hotel beside ours, committed suicide WITH a gun. The balcony door was open and that hotel and ours heard that shot!”

 

“Oh thank goodness you saw that Lewis.” Jenson mumbled and sighed in relief with the others.

 

The Defense Lawyer was out of sorts and felt being treated as if he was stupid. He knows about the suicide that occurred as he did his study on the case, and couldn't go on pushing as there isn't enough evidence to support the gunshot was heard within the hotel itself. “Very well, no more questions.”

 

Felipe

 

Sergio loved the way things were turning out at the moment, everything that Sebastian planned out, although it was truly the Mysterious Man's plans as only the German knows, was making things easier and giving the Jury the impression that the Accused could be actually more devious than they thought, so far. Sergio stepped up to Felipe in the witness box and asked his first question to him, “Firstly, to get things cleared up here about that gunshot that everyone claimed to hear, did you hear a gunshot around the time Kimi got attacked?”

 

“I don't remember,” Felipe then pretended to scratch his head in thought, “I was in Fernando's borrowed room at that time, windows shut and listening to music. I don't think I heard it, so no.”

 

“Alright, so that is cleared up. Now, tell us how you got injured and I hope you don't mind showing the Jury as well the injury.”

 

“I will. I just got back from the hotel pool and was about to enter my room as I felt someone stare down at me. I turned around and there was David, with knife in hand, trying to strike me. With my size I had a little of an advantage and could dodge fast. His knife got stuck in the door, my door and that's how I ended up in Fernando's room, and tried to pull it out. I was faster though and caused his right arm to over-bend and let go of the knife. He bend over slightly and I had the opportunity to punch him in the face. He toppled over, I punched him again, breaking the sunglasses he had on and with that causing a black eye. Then he flipped me over on my back painfully and I laid there while he got his knife out of the door. I stood up when he tried to plunge the knife into my chest, I dodged the lethal attack and got my arm sliced open instead.” Felipe then took off his suit jacket and rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a deep healing scar to the Jury. “Mark came too me in time to chase David away before he could strike me again. I was quite weak and don't remember much as I then passed out.”

 

“You passed out from what?”

 

“The pain and blood loss. He got me quite good.”

 

“Now about the incident where you and Fernando were called by Mark Webber to aid him with saving Lewis, what was your involvement?”

 

“I ran to get the paramedics that were stationed in the lobby. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could because the elevator was just too slow in an emergency like that. Once there, I explained what was up and they followed me upstairs to the third floor and then quickly patched Lewis up and stopped the bleeding. It was really horrifying when I first saw Lewis, I thought he was going to be another victim because he was terribly pale. He looked near dead.”

 

As Felipe and Sergio continued to speak, Sebastian looked around the room and then noticed something strange. He knew that Marion Jolles, Romain's wife, was a race reporter but a court reporter? There was another woman sitting beside Marion he seemed to know but couldn't figure out who it was. He kept looking at her trying to figure her out but was then distracted as Sergio sat back down.

 

It was the Defense Lawyer's turn but he had no questions for Felipe, and so the Brazilian sat back behind the Prosecution desk with the others.

 

 

Fernando

 

Fernando began to feel nervous as he was now in the witness box, he didn't know much except that he was a witness to everything, he had a feeling that once Sergio sits back down and allows the Defense Lawyer to come up to question him, he will be asked things that he isn't prepared for. “So Fernando,” Sergio began, “Since everyone has been asked about what happened within the hotel, why don't we ask you what happened in the hospital. First off though, how did you find out that Sebastian was in trouble in the first place?”

 

The Spaniard took a deep breath before he answered, “Kimi found out about it. He has a recording of a very conspicuous conversation which was held on the rooftop and it mentioned at the end that someone needed to go to the hospital and 'finish Sebastian off'. He alerted us, we called Bernie to get us to the hospital as fast as we could to prevent the attack to happen.”

 

“Then what happened in your perspective?”

 

“We got out of the hotel, raced to the hospital, the receptionist was a little reluctant to tell us until Bernie told her it was an emergency. She told us, we ran to Sebastian's room while Bernie waited. Mark thought the doctor, Dr. Balu, just killed Sebastian but we could talk some sense into Mark before he punched him in the face. Sebastian then woke up from his coma, we gathered around him and told him we are here. It was really good to see him speak and smile, it told pretty much everyone that he was going to be okay. Then over the loudspeaker was an announcement that security was expected at the reception area, the others then thought Bernie was in trouble while I stayed behind and watched over Sebastian.”

 

“You then talked to him correct?”

 

“Yes.” Fernando nodded confidently

 

“And you figured something out, what was it?”

 

“I mentioned that Lewis was worried about Nicole as she seemed to have disappeared since Sebastian got attacked. Then it popped into my head, what if she was abducted while she came to visit Lewis and one of them,” the Spaniard's eyes went over to the accused, looking at David, Mika and Vitaly one by one, “decided to take her too with Hanna. I ran to the Dr. Balu and said to him he needs to watch over Sebastian as I have important news to tell the others. He agreed and I was off to Mark and Jenson in the reception. I told them, and then we went back to the hotel calling a group meeting to tell what we discovered and what Mark and Kimi got out of Vitaly.”

 

“I am sure the two can elaborate on that, I have no more questions.” Now Fernando could feel his heartbeat speed up as Sergio sat back down and the Defense Lawyer stood up. 

 

“Now...you are telling me Kimi went on the rooftop to spy on the accused?” the Lawyer asked and it sounded threatening to the Spaniard.

 

“Not spy! I don't know what went through his head to go on the rooftop that night, you have to ask him that not me!”

 

“How do you know he wasn't spying? Kimi knew where the accused were hiding did he?”

 

“Absolutely not! He found them by chance damn it! As him yourself once he is sitting here!”

 

“Fine then. How about the abduction of Nicole Scherzinger? How did you figure this one out?”

 

“First of all, Lewis contacted her agent and found out that she has been missing since the attack like I said before. Then as I talked to Sebastian I put two and two together and that's it!” Then Fernando murmured to himself, “I sound like a fucking broken record...”

 

The Lawyer seemed to pause for a second to think, then out of the blue he yelled almost into Fernando's face, “Did you hear a gunshot at the time Kimi was assaulted?”

 

“No! I didn't!” Fernando yelled back and tried his best not to punch him in the face for doing that. His heart now was racing fast, his luck he convinced his mind beforehand that no shot was heard was the truth. He sounded quite convincing to himself and he hoped that the Jury was now firmly convinced that there was no shot within their hotel.

 

“I got no more questions.” The Lawyer gave Fernando the evil eye and sat back down.

 

Then Sergio stood up and called, “I request for a recess!”

 

“Granted,” The Judge said, “Court will resume in 20 minutes.” and he stood up as the court followed. The Judge then went through his door and then the chatter picked up in the room. 

 

Fernando went to Sergio and Sebastian, “Let's go somewhere we could talk about this.” Sergio said, “Come with me all of you.”

 

“Where to?” Mark asked.

 

“We need to find a private spot to talk.” the Mexican lowered his voice, “I got a feeling that once I call you three up,” He indicated to Kimi, Jenson and Mark, “That the defense will butcher you to death. Now let's go find a spot.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Jenson nodded.


	7. The Court Pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back??????? Yep, me! Life hit me the past few months, I got a job, I had money to spend, learning Spanish and so on and so forth. I celebrated my 21th Birthday on the 11th, my bithday wish was to get this done and happy to say I am back and here to stay until I geth this done! I should expect my Fernando Alonso Ferarri hat soon, I already have my Mercedes flag hanging :D Let's get it on with!

The group went to a deserted courtroom on the third floor in the court building, Sergio entered last and locked the door. They moved to the front benches as far as possible from the door just in case anyone tries to listen in. “Alright,” Sergio started and sat on the barrier between the audience benches and the court floor, “we are doing great so far. The Jury seems to buy it what we say and what the lawyer-the-pushover is concerned is that he is making himself look bad. The ones who were up first know what that lawyer can do, especially you Fernando. I don't know what possessed him to yell at you, it makes it seem he is desperate to get out of us what we are hiding, but we aren't that easy to break are we?”

 

Then a chorus of “no” and “hell no” went through the group.

 

“Kimi,” Sergio looked at the Finn and he looked back all ears, “we all know how well you can play the Iceman, be extra quiet to the Defense Lawyer and give him your best stare-down, make him afraid.” Kimi smiled and nodded with glee. “Jenson,” the Brit's attention was all toward the Mexican, “if it comes down to it that you have to repeat yourself or that the opposition is making you a liar, throw a fit. Just not to the point that you have to be escorted out the courtroom.” Jenson and the rest laughed at the image of him yelling and stomping like a child and he nodded. “Mark,” there was extra concern in Sergio's voice as he got the Australian's awareness, “Be extra careful out there, do all your best. I don't know what the lawyer is breeding at the moment.”

 

“I believe I got it.” Mark said, “I can handle this, that nitwit won't break me that easy.” then he felt a hand fall on his knee, he looked over to his left and Fernando was looking at him concerned. Mark placed his hand on top of the Spaniard's to reassure him he will be truly okay. Jenson shot a glance at their hands and couldn't help but to smile.

 

“Alright, us the Prosecutors got this, three of us to go and then four of them. We will make them worse than they have really been. They will pay for what they have done.” then a cheer of approval echoed within the walls of the courtroom. “Oh! Before we go! Kimi, you got to edit out the part were David mentions that you broke into the hotel room on your recording! Can you do that?”

 

“Yes I can.” Kimi pulled out his cellphone, went to the recording and began editing it. “From that part until they heard me gasp should do the trick.” a few more swipes and a listen, “Perfect. No one will hear the difference.”

 

“Good, we almost could have given us away on that.” Jenson smiled with relief.

 

\---

 

Kimi

 

Kimi now sat in the witness box, him palms sweating a little. Sergio approached him and then started the session. “Kimi, since the Defendant aroused interest into the incident which occurred on top of the hotel let's start with that first. Why did you go on the roof in the middle of the night and what happened?”

 

“I couldn't sleep, something bothered me and I decided to go on the roof to catch some fresh air. I always have my cellphone in my pocket, just a habit of mine, and when I arrived at the roof I heard talking. I listened in to it and found immediately out that they were talking about Sebastian. I hid behind an AC unit, muted my cellphone and began recording the conversation. I have it with me.”

 

“Could I present the recording to the Jury?”

 

“Yes.” Kimi reached into his pocket and reached his cellphone to Sergio who then began playing it. The Jury listened in carefully, so did the Judge, and were awestruck to hear that they were planning to also point all fingers toward Kimi. Not only that but how unwilling Michael sounded and then the taking out of the gun, screwing on the silencer in to the barrel and then a ping of a deflected bullet. The way Mika ordered Schumacher to overdose Sebastian frightened most of the Jury, then after the exchange of quick words the recording ended.

 

“Why do you think they tried to make everything what they did your fault?”

 

“I honestly don't know.”

 

“Alright. What about the gun? Did you see it?”

 

“No I didn't, I kept myself hidden in fear that I might get shot. All I know is that it came with a silencer that's it.”

 

“What did you do right after you stopped recording?”

 

“I heard them leave, then waited a few more seconds before I stood up and looked if they really have left. They had and then I thought it was best to let Mark know immediately of what I found.”

 

“Now tell the Jury what happened when Mika attacked you in your hotel room.”

 

_No mention of the gun! No mention of the gun in my room!_ Kimi said to himself in his mind, “I was in the restaurant eating dinner as I returned to my room, opened my door and once I was inside I notice that for some reason the carpet and part of the wardrobe was splattered with blood. I closed the door and went to look closer if it was real, and it was. Then I heard knocking on my door and I yelled 'who's there?' then I heard the voice I recorded the night before, which was Mika, say 'Your old friend is here.' and I immediately knew that I was in trouble. I refused to let him in, I quickly texted Mark for help as he bashed in the door and I noticed that he had an injury to his leg. It was the gunshot he inflicted on himself within my room's walls. Mika then began attacking me, throwing his fists and I punched back a few times until he tripped me. He fell on top of me, trying to choke me to death and then came Mark who grabbed him by the shoulders and ripped him off of me. I quickly told Mark that Mika had shot himself in the leg as Mika now tried to knock out Mark. He quickly looked at his leg, kicked it and Mika passed out from the pain. Fernando quickly came running because he heard something break and Jenson, who came running with Mark, told him to call the ambulance and police. Then Mika revealed that it was a distraction for Mark and Jenson in order for David to kill Michael. Jenson quickly went down to check on Schumacher, then a minute later Mark received a text saying that he is dead. And that's pretty much it.”

 

“To enter a hotel room requires a key card, and you had one, is that right?”

 

“I had two actually, I don't remember what I did with my other card...I either lost it or it got stolen from me, could explain how Mika got into my room before I have.”

 

“And there was no sign of him carrying a gun as he attacked you?”

 

“No, or else he would have shot me and not tried to punch me.”

 

“Alright, that will be all. No more questions.”

 

Sergio sat down and the Defense Lawyer stood up, making Kimi nervous and his palm's sweatier than before. “Now...about the attack, are you telling the entire truth?”

 

“Yes.” Kimi was first confused but then something struck in him as if he just got caught naked.

 

“The _entire_ truth? You do remember you are under oath right?”

 

“Yes!” The Finn became slightly irritated.

 

“Well what I heard from my client is different from yours.” The entire Prosecution held their breaths. “In fact...what you all have been telling us is only about 40% true...” then the Lawyer raised his voice, “the rest are lies!” Now Mark and the rest became very uneasy with the rest of the court. Bernie or someone else told the Defense Lawyer something that is now putting their entire plan of the trial on the brink of failure. “Mika didn't shoot himself in the leg! That was one of you.”

 

“No it wasn't!” Kimi now became frustrated and yelled, “You are the lair and someone put you up to it! Someone bought you in order to twist the en...”

 

“Order! Order!” The Judge yelled as the entire court became loud and chatty as the Finn bellowed that the Defense has been bribed. “I demand peace in my court! Now continue, without the yelling.”

 

“Our apologies your honor.” The Defense Lawyer said and then looked back at Kimi, who saw which seemed like a sparkle in his eyes that the lawyer has done something great for himself. “You well know what I am talking about, one of you brilliant heroes had a gun in their hands and shot Mika. And one of you missed.” he pointed toward his heart.

 

“Lies.” Kimi clenched his teeth.

 

“Oh no lies here, it is the truth! You are the one lying, dear Kimi!” the lawyer now became more mocking toward the Finn.

 

“No...you are, you son of a...”

 

“No need to get nasty now! You were the one who decided to spy on my clients, and you got yourself into a mess. You were the one that went on to the rooftop and listen in on their conversation. You were the one that payed for it the next day and then shot Mika in the leg, weren't you?”

 

“No! I didn't shoot him! No one did!”

 

“Then who shot Mika?”

 

“He did it himself!”

 

“How did he get into your room then?”

 

“He stole my second card!”

 

“What if I told you he never was in possession of such card?”

 

“Lies!”

 

the Defense Lawyer chuckled lightly like a villain as he felt he accomplished something, “I got no more questions for Kimi.”

 

The Finn felt like exploding and choking the lawyer in front of everyone as he knows something happened at recess. The Defense has been bought.

 

Jenson

 

Jenson rehearsed everything in his mind, but it would be useless for the cross-examination he just witnessed that would possibly happen to him as well. It was unpredictable and rough. Sergio then brought him back to earth with the first question, “I hope you don't mind bringing us back to the first thing that happened once you entered Sebastian's room?”

 

“Not at all,” Jenson swallowed remembering what he saw, “As I entered the room and saw Sebastian lying there, I thought he was dead. There was just blood everywhere and my first reaction was to call police. Then I saw his finger twitch and that told me he was still alive and so passed that job to Nico as I took of my shirt and pressed it on Seb's neck. He was still bleeding and my shirt was really getting drenched, but his luck that the ambulance came quickly and then took care of him. Mark then came and saw the room, he really wanted to go and photograph everything. I told him multiple times he shouldn't but he kept on pressing to go in there, so I let him and look where it got us. We saved Sebastian's live and captured the ones who did it.”

 

“Did you watch Mark as he took these pictures?”

 

“Yes I have, he didn't touch a thing and only observed. He was extra careful with everything and kept a save distance from the blood and the footprint he found.”

 

“Good, and what about the visit to the hospital? Could you elaborate on that?”

 

“Sure. Mark woke me up and told me everything about what Kimi discovered. I quickly got dressed, headed downstairs with Mark, Kimi and Fernando to meet Bernie at the lobby so he can get us out. We got out and then raced to the hospital in a limousine. Once there, receptionist didn't want to tell us first, Bernie forced her to reveal the room Sebastian was in and then we ran to Sebastian, like Fernando said before. Mark has mistaken Dr. Balu as the killer, Sebastian woke up, call over the intercom that security was needed at the front, Fernando stayed behind as I and the others ran to Bernie. Once there, we saw that he punched Vitaly, who was laying on the ground with all these little glass medication bottles and needles spread around him. Then we knew instantly that Vitaly was sent to kill Sebastian.”

 

“Then what happened?”

 

“Security came to handcuff him and carry him away, but Mark stepped in to ask Vitaly a series of questions. Vitaly refused to answer so Mark got an idea. He asked the receptionist if a hospital room was free with a defibrillator, she gave the directions and then the guards helped us bring Vitaly there. We cuffed him to the chair that was there, attached the defibrillator sticky pads to his chest then asked him again. He didn't cooperate so we shocked him a few times. We did that until Vitaly told us that Michael Schumacher sent him and that Michael gave him everything. Michael just couldn't do it what so ever because he considered Sebastian his friend.”

 

Sergio let it all sink in into the Jury with the silence before he asked the next question. “Now tell the Jury in your perspective to Kimi's attack.”

 

“After we asked Michael a few questions in his hotel room, Mark got a frantic text from Kimi that he needed help. We ran down as quickly as we could down the stairs and once there saw Mika choking Kimi to death. Mark forcefully peeled Mika off Kimi and threw a few punches at Mika. Mika then said he did this to cause a distraction so that David could kill Michael and the it hit me, Schumacher was in trouble. I just dashed up to Michael, I found the door open, I went inside and what I saw won't be forgotten until the day I die. Michael was...was...” Jenson took a deep breath to relax himself, “he was stabbed in the heart.”

 

Sergio then went on to explain in further detail what happened as Michael died. He read out loud the autopsy he got from the coroner, and the Jury got the impression Schumacher didn't die painlessly and without struggle. “What did you do then?”

 

“I texted Mark the news, then after a few seconds...” Jenson then realized Sergio is his teammate, if he did tell the court that Sergio came to him and told him that they need to help Mark search the hotel, the court would view it as a conflict of interest and there would be a big consequence as Sergio is their “Lawyer”. Jenson had to think fast before it got suspicious. “I went up to see Mark but only found Kimi and Romain Grosjean waiting for the police to arrive to take Mika into custody.” and thankfully Sergio got the hidden message as he nodded softly.

 

“Alright, I got no more questions.” Sergio then gave Jenson a nervous look and he returned it.

 

The Defense Lawyer stood up and then began immediately asking questions like a machine gun. “Did you really watch Mark take the pictures?”

 

“Yes I ha-” Jenson was then cut off with the next question, which was partially yelled.

 

“Didn't someone else take them on a different night?”

 

“No! Absolu-”

 

“Are you sure about this? I smell a lie from you like the rest of you!”

 

“What are you talk-”

 

“You know exactly what I am talking about! Mark didn't take those pictures, someone broke into the crime scene, touching, moving, manipulating the evidence in order that my clients are attacked!”

 

_Throw a fit Jenson! Throw a fit!_ Jenson thought to himself. “LET ME ANSWER THE QUESTIONS YOU GIVE ME FULLY! ” he shook his fists and stomped like a child, “MARK TOOK THE BLOODY PICTURES! WE DIDN'T TOUCH NOTHING! WE DIDN'T MANIPULATE ANYTHING! YOU ARE THE ONE MANIPULATING THIS CASE! YOU HAVE BEEN BRIBED AND YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!” then the Brit breathed in deeply and exhaled giving the Defense Lawyer an evil look, who looked rather muted.  _Your move arsehole_ , Jenson thought. The Lawyer stood a little stunned on what just happened as the court murmured again.

 

The Lawyer then continued in a mild manner, “Well then...what did you do to Vitaly then? It looked more than just electrocuting him after the police arrested him.”

 

“Much better. It was from Bernie's punch, not ours!”

 

“Are you-”

 

“YES I AM CERTAIN OF IT!” Jenson threw a short fit as he knew he would be called a liar again.

 

“No more questions.” Jenson was relieved that it was finally over for him, now it was Mark's turn. The last of the Prosecution and the toughest cross-examination to come.

 

Mark

 

_ Let's make my turn a quick one _ , Sergio thought and Mark was sitting in the witness box, all Mark needs to do now is confirm everything and add a little of his own perspective as all the evidence has been presented already. “Mark, can you confirm that you are to be credited for the evidence photos?”

 

“Yes I can, I took them with my cam, which is a simple point-and-shoot, I went in Sebastian's room and took the pictures.”

 

“Can you confirm for us that you kicked Mika on the bullet wound making him pass out?”

 

“Yes, I had blood on my right shoe.” Mark later realized that when he shot the Finn, blood got on his right shoe. It made him a little nervous back then but now it added confidence and proof of a kick on the shot leg.

 

“Which I all have.” Sergio then presented the photo-camera and the right shoe with the dried on blood to the Jury. “Now tell us, how did you undergo the investigation of Sebastian's room?”

 

“I went in, looked around, I watched where I stepped and took the most hinting clues I could find. I was very alert with everything I did and didn't touch a single thing.” Mark emphasized the last few words.

 

“Now tell the jury about the attack on Felipe?”

 

“I just exited my room and heard a commotion. I went to it and saw David strike Felipe with the knife and get his arm. Felipe then held onto his bleeding arm and saw that David was about to strike again but then I came to my senses and chased after him but he was too fast and got away. Then I quickly headed back to Felipe and he didn't look good, he was pale in the face and seemed to be bleeding nonstop. Jenson then came and told me to run down and get the hotel medic, I did as fast as I could, the medic was readily available and followed me back to Felipe. He quickly patched Felipe up before he lost more blood as he passed out numerous times. Jenson, then Kimi and I examined what happened after Felipe was led away, the door which the knife was stuck in looked to us as a big knife was used, and the big ones are commonly used to skin fresh kill.” Mark pointed at the knife that Sergio now showed the jury.

 

“Now tell the Jury please the hospital incident with Vitaly if you would.”

 

“Alright. Fernando, Kimi, Jenson and I were with Sebastian who finally came out of his coma as we heard over the intercom that there was trouble where Bernie was waiting for us. Fernando stayed behind with Sebastian as the three rest of us went back to quickly check what was going on and found Vitaly knocked out on the floor. These bottles with something in them, which we now know were powerful dissolved sleeping pills, and some syringes were sprawled all around him. The security from the hospital were about to arrest him when I asked to speak with Vitaly, at first they looked at me strange then Bernie stepped in and told them their jobs would be history if they didn't do what I asked them to. We took Vitaly to a room and tied him to a chair. We shocked him when he didn't cooperate with us and then he decided it was best if he revealed what he knew. He told us everything, well almost, and then once we where done with him we let the police take him. That is pretty much it.”

 

“Thank you, I have no further questions.” Sergio looked into Mark's eyes and seemed to say _Careful now Mark, the Defendant Lawyer will rip you to shreds, fight with all you got!_ The Australian became slightly nervous and hinted a smile. Sergio sat back down and now it was the fight for their lives.

 

The Lawyer came to Mark, seeming very doubltful of anything the Australian will throw at him and out to the open. Mark could see that the Lawyer was tying to read his mind but he didn't let the Lawyer read him that easily. “So...Mark...” the man started off mildly, “To start off with the pictures that you supposed to have taken, this you camera?” The Lawyer pointed to the evidence table with the camera on it.

 

“Yep, that's mine. The one I used.”

 

“You took the 'evidence' with this?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Alright,” The Lawyer said not believing it, “You went in the room, took the pictures and made sure nothing was moved?”

 

“That is exactly what I did.”

 

“And what about the attack on Felipe? From where did you come from as that happened?”

 

“I came from my room because I heard a fight going on and I wanted to see what was going on. Once I saw that David was attacking Felipe I went into action.”

 

“Why didn't you follow David through the stairwell?”

 

“He was just too damn fast and I couldn't just jump down the stairs like that.”

 

“What about getting the information from Vitaly so easily with just a few shocks?”

 

_Oh trust me, it wasn't that easy_ , Mark thought. “I guess he just didn't want to be electrocuted any further.”

 

“I don't believe you. I just don't.” Mark swallowed nervously as the lawyer said that, “You know why? Because there is something fishy here, and I wanted to save it just especially for you. You were the brains behind everything weren't you?”

 

“What do you mean by 'the brains of everything'?” Mark was starting to get confused and slightly irritated.

 

“Everything that happened to Sebastian Vettel of course!” The Lawyer said loudly and the courtroom gasped in shock in unison, Mark seemed to have lit the fuse to a bomb in his mind that now would blow any second, “You setting up the murder, you setting up the evidence as you want so everything won't point at you! You wanted it to be their fault!” the man pointed toward David, Mika and Vitaly who surprisingly were shocked at the ramblings of the lawyer themselves. “You wanted Vettel gone so you wouldn't want to loose against him again, am I right?”

 

“Absolutely not! You son of a...!”

 

“Nah-ah! You very well know you wanted to kill Sebastian and planned it! You wanted him gone!”

 

“I did not!” Mark raised his voice, “I never thought of doing something like this! Never in my life did I want to kill Seb!”

 

“Of course you have!”

 

“I demand that he be silenced!” Sebastian yelled and pointed at the Lawyer who is slowly pushing Mark over the edge. It got everyone by surprise, even the Judge who was about to silence them all let the German victim speak. “He is making things up that are very untrue! Mark never ever wanted to kill me! He was disappointed in me that I didn't listen to team orders but he never uttered a word about killing me or anything of that nature. We instantly made up as soon as I got myself out of the hospital, and then he helped me by letting me know he and Jenson have been looking for the one that tried to kill me. That instantly told me he was supporting me, not opposing me. I have no idea where you got such a ridiculous idea from Mr. Lawyer but Mark I consider my friend and ally, not someone who kills people because of what they did wrong. That's all.” with that Sebastian sat back down and watched as the lawyer looked at him with wide eyes and then to Mark, who now gave him a cold stare-down.

 

“Well?” Mark said as the Defendant Lawyer seemed speechless and frozen.

 

“I...umm...I do apologize, I didn't know what came over me. But I do have one question to ask you still.” The Australian still gave him the cold look, “Well...n-n-nevermind. I do believe that you didn't shoot Mika, would be unlikely and unprovable. You didn't plan on killing Sebastian at all. I got nothing more to ask.” The Lawyer sat back down defeated and Mark went to his seat behind Sebastian, who then got his hair gently messed up by the Australian and giggled.

 

“Thanks for saving me from having to beat him down, mate!” Mark thanked whispering.

 

“Not a problem, I saw that you where struggling to keep your fist down.” Seb whispered back and both smiled. Mark felt a hand on top of his that rested on his knee and looked over to his right. Fernando smiled to Mark with a hint of worry. The Australian saw it and placed his other hand on top the Spaniard's and with a smile reassured him everything will be alright.

 

The Judge then spoke “Now that the Prosecution has finished with their statements, it is now the turn of the Accused. Before we proceed, we must have another recess to allow the Jury to examine the evidence gathered from the last three witnesses.” And then the Judge stood up and the rest of the court with him.

 

“Come on, we need to prepare ourselves for the last bit.” Sergio said to his group and then followed him out.


	8. The Court Pt.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it is not as long as you expect, job taking alot of my energy but hey, I NEED to write now so I can be stress free at my job, everything pays off now :D

After a quick bite to eat and some relaxation Mark, Sergio, Sebastian and the rest went back into the courtroom sitting back into their places. “We are doomed! We are doomed! We are so doomed! So very doomed!” Nico sang to himself feeling the tension rise within him again as he saw that the Accused were brought back by the police.

 

“Everything will be alright now,” Jenson gave the nervous German a side hug, “Whatever they will say now will be used against them...hopefully.”

 

“Oh trust me it will.” Sergio said to them and the rest of the group, “Every word will now be used against them, I watched the jury and they all are convinced that we are telling a hundred percent the truth. Every time the Defense came up they viewed him with disgust the way he treaded us. It will be running smoothly now.”

 

“I hope so,” Mark added and then said, “and there comes the judge!”

 

All stood up as the Judge entered the room and then sat back down as he did. “Now,” he began, “let's resume with the case. The Defense may now bring up the first accused to the witness stand.”

 

The Defense Lawyer gave Bernie Ecclestone a mild nudge, he went to the Court Clerk to be sworn in and then took his seat within the witness box. “Bernie, if I may start off asking, why did you plan on killing Sebastian Vettel?” Bernie's lawyer started off as he walked toward his client.

 

“First of all, it wasn't entirely my idea.”

 

_Liar!_ Mark thought,  _You said yourself this was all your idea!_

 

“It was more Jean Todt's idea.” There was confusion amongst the drivers now.

 

“Yeah right, blame Todt.” Sebastian said under his breath.

 

“And trust me, it was him.” Bernie looked over to the Prosecutors side and saw all eyes staring at him in disbelief. Seb sank into his seat feeling scared that he had heard him. “Don't believe me? Ask him yourselves. He wanted you out of the picture Sebastian, he thinks you would only damage the sport if you would win just another race. I don't know what made me agree into doing this but I carried out the plan for him.”

 

“Now are you admitting or are you just pointing fingers?”

 

“I am admitting, I am telling the truth here. If you don't believe me, you will be just hurting yourselves.” Then Ecclestone glanced at Sebastian and Mark, and the two felt that the message was actually for them.

 

“Is it true that you told Mr. Webber that you where all behind this when he confronted you?”

 

“Yes, he busted into my suite and discovered me with David discussing...well...the fate of Hanna.” Sebastian stared at Bernie nervously as he said that, “Mark wanted to know why this all happened, then I lied to him that it was all mine, but it is truly all Todt's. Trust me, something like this would have never crossed my mind.”

 

“But you still helped them with the investigation?”

 

“Yes, I thought it would be much better of a cover-up to play on their side then the other. Of course I made sure nothing was too suspicious. Plus, the reason I punched Vitaly was because he was hiding in the limousine trunk when we rushed to the hospital, very stupid and I punched him for that. They found him and then he was out of the picture.”

 

“I think we heard enough,” the Lawyer grumbled at first, “No more questions for Bernie.”

 

Vitaly

 

“Vitaly,” the Lawyer started off as soon as the Russian sat down, “First of all, explain how you got yourself into this.”

 

“Well, Michael Schumacher came to me saying he could not kill Sebastian what so ever. He wanted me to do his job for him.” Vitaly said looking down at his knees rather up like everyone else had.

 

“Why did you agree to it?”

 

“Because of the money he offered me.”

 

“How much did he offer you?”

 

“Umm...” he hesitated slightly, “h-he offered me...two million dollars for it.” A slight mumbling echoed and Sebastian and the rest of the Accusation where appalled.  _ Blood money and Schumi?  _ Sebastian thought,  _ T _ _ here is something fishy here, that doesn't sound like the man we know. _

 

“Why did he offer you money in the first place?”

 

“He could tell I wasn't either up to it, but he knew I would do anything for...for money.” Now Mark and Sebastian felt the need to give the Russian a good pounding in the face. They looked at another and nodded as if they read another's thoughts.

 

“And of course you accepted it, didn't you?”

 

“Yes...yes I did...” Vitaly sounded very ashamed of it.

 

“Now how did you get to the back of the trunk in the limousine?”

 

Vitaly glanced at Bernie, who gave him a stern look, he swallowed and said, “Bernie let me.” Now everyone was confused. “Bernie let me in to the back. I went into the hospital, carrying all the vials and such, I went in and then he told me he would punch me and pretended he caught me. He did that to keep his god guy image up. Trust me, he is the one making things up, not anyone else.”

 

_ Now which side is he on exactly? _ Mark thought.

 

“What you are telling us is that Mr. Ecclestone is lying?”

 

“Yes, flat out lying.”

 

The Lawyer gave Vitaly a cold stare, “no more questions.”

 

David

 

“Now David, could you tell us, now from the start, what was the idea of this party for Sebastian?” The Defense Lawyer started off with Coulthard.

 

“The idea was to get Sebastian drunk, which it did perfectly. Then Mika, playing the role of Kimi, worked perfectly as well as Vettel was too drunk to tell the difference. We got him up, and almost succeeded in killing him. Of course, he made it through.”

 

“Now how about Hanna? Was she there in the room with Sebastian?” Sebastian tensed up, he could feel something was about to rip his plans apart.

 

David looked at Sebastian for a second, then revealed it. “Sebastian wasn't lying that Hanna was with him and watched him being sliced. She was there, tied up, and the exact same condition she was described in.” Vettel could not believe it as he was in deep distress, Hanna truly did watch him suffer. “I just don't remember him looking at her, I kept my eyes on him and he didn't look away one bit, at least that I remember.”

 

“Was she raped as Vettel claimed?”

 

“In all honesty, I don't know. I assumed she was at the looks of her but I am not sure.”

 

“Alright, and now the attack on Felipe, how did that come into play?”

 

“I overheard the conversation through the door that Mark and Jenson were having with him. Then later as I got the moment of him being alone I attacked him. But who knew he was such a fighter for his size. I could have gotten him in an instant if he didn't move so fast.”

 

“Was it the same case with Michael Schumacher?”

 

“Almost, but Mika heard the conversation. We planned to cause a slight distraction for Mark and Jenson, got them down to Mika and then I would go in and kill Michael, which I now highly regret doing.” David sunk his head slightly as if mourning for Michael.

 

“As it sounds like you were following and spying on Mr. Webber and Mr. Button, is this true?”

 

“Yes, Mika and I worked shifts doing that, Michael did a few rounds as well but he wasn't much of a spy than us.”

 

“Alright, no more questions.” The Lawyer somehow felt as if this would be the last case he would be attending to in court, ever.

 

Mika

 

The Lawyer stepped toward Mika Häkkinen, feeling a little unsure what he will say next about this case. He could feel that something, somehow was not right. “Could you tell us what happened in your perspective where Sebastian was attacked?”

 

“Well...” Mika thought back to what happened, and then he realized something, “the hotel room murder was my idea, Bernie and the others agreed to it. The impersonation as Kimi was also mine. Everything that happened in that room was my planning. Even Hanna, she was within my plan as well.” Seb grew some anger inside him, he knew something happened to his beloved that could have been prevented. “And do you know what? I admit to raping her.” The court gasped and Sebastian's world collapsed around him. Rage and grief shot through him like a bullet and all he could think of was ripping Mika to shreds. All he saw was Mika but he did not realize that Sergio and Mark where holding him down to prevent him charging toward the Finn. Mika noticed and said to the outraged German, “It is nothing but the truth Seb, I did it. I know you don't like it, it even amazes me on how you managed to see her. All I can say is that I don't know where she is. Someone took her as you came back from the hospital and confronted Bernie with Mark. He told me to say to you 'Don't come looking for me or she dies.'”

 

“WHO?!? WHO TOOK HER?!?” Sebastian yelled at the top of his lungs.

 

“Like I said, I don't know. I never seen the person nor did he tell me where she would be.”

 

“Now quiet down Vettel!” The Judge ordered and Seb seemed to almost obey like a dog sitting back down, from the exception he was still giving the Finn the evil eye.

 

“Sorry about that,” The Defense Lawyer said, “How about the multiple claims that no shot was heard within the hotel itself?”

 

Mika looked over at Mark, who shot him in the leg, gave him a look that was neither evil or neither concerned. He thought what he was going to say and thought well, “There was no shot what so ever. I have no idea why you came up with the idea a shot came from the inside the hotel.” a quiet mumble echoed within the Jury. “I used my silencer on my gun and shot myself in the leg in Kimi's room, that was part of a plan to make the unsuccessful murder Kimi's fault. Of course it didn't work and I deposited my gun.” Mark couldn't believe what Mika just said, the Finn sided with them!

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

“Very. You are just the one who is lost in this case. Someone didn't do their homework right.”

 

“Oooh, this is bad.” Sergio said quietly enough for his group to hear.

 

“Why is that?” Fernando asked quietly.

 

“The Defendants are eating another up like cannibals now, especially the Lawyer. If this goes on, we will win this easily.”

 

“Only thing I am confused about is why they sided us.” Kimi whispered.

 

“They got no other choice, we got Seb to thank for this now.” Sergio then smiled at Seb who smiled back, but it instantly went back to a frown.

 

The Lawyer began to sweat profusely as somehow all that he looked up himself is all lies compared to the confessions he heard. “But what about the roof top meeting? You shot at someone didn't you?”

 

“Yes, and which I now know was Kimi. I didn't know it at the time.” Mika saw the Lawyer becoming strange and loved it somehow.

 

“I...uh...I...I rest my case.” The Lawyer went back defeated and Mika was escorted back to the Accused bench.

 

The Judge then spoke loud and clear, “This concludes the hearing, The Jury have decided it will only take 30 minutes to vote on the sentences. We will continue this in a half hour.” Then another recess was declared and everyone went out the court room.

 

“Am I the only one or am I kinda glad they sided us?” Nico asked curiously amongst his group.

 

“Nope, you are not the only one.” Jenson replied.

 

“Same here,” Felipe sighed, “I am glad this will be over soon.”

 

“Me too, the stab wound hurts for me and I don't know how long I can stand it.” Lewis said lightly touching his stomach where he received a knife from David.

 

Kimi noticed Sebastian was down and not well as he heard the confession from Mika of what he did to Hanna. “Come on Seb,” He said to him, “let's get some fresh air, you will need it.”

 

“Thanks, but I don't think it will cheer me up much.” The German said looking only at the ground as his group exited the courtroom.

 

“Hey Seb,” Sergio tapped Seb on the shoulder, “I got the necklace back for you.” he reached the necklace to Vettel who took it and then clenched it in his hand gently.

 

“Thanks,” a small tear rolled down his face as they made their way toward the Courthouse gardens.


	9. The Sextape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't know how much I wanted to call quits on this, I lost my entire story YET AGAIN and didn't feel like writing it for a while, but now I got it back in my mind and we are continuing the adventure, scandalous and what not! :D

It was all a blur for Sebastian as soon as his group went back into the courtroom. All he remembers that the Judge spoke out the sentences, all just echoes in the air and that he definitely won't be seeing Bernie, David and Mika for a long time. Vitaly might only be roaming the streets again within three years as Seb could partially recall.

 

He didn't remember how he got back to the hotel, neither how he managed to pack his things until an unexpected letter was pushed through the door. He came back fully as he saw the letter appear, he rushed to it, picked it up and read it.

 

_Good job on executing the lies I gave you! So exciting to see you pull it off like a true master! Now I know you must be wondering why I would be reaching out to you so early but I had no choice. I have terrible news, especially about Hanna. Since it is now time for the Chinese Grand Prix, they are taking her elsewhere where I could loose her from my radar. You won't be hearing from me until you are in Shanghai, and that's because I will have to keep an eye on the goons that have her, but nothing to worry. I will give you tasks in Shanghai, in the meantime, ease your mind, I got this._

 

Tears began to build in Seb's eyes, he had to tell someone, anyone, about this but he couldn't as he would risk not being told were Hanna is located. “Those damn assholes!” the German yelled and threw away the letter in rage. He collapsed beside the bed and began to cry out loud. The fear of loosing Hanna was too great for Seb, that man whoever he was needed to do his job right or both would loose her for good.

 

Seb's crying fit was cut short as he heard a knock on the door, he wiped his eyes and slowly went to the door. As he opened, Mark was on the other side. “You okay?” the Australian asked.

 

“Yes. What do you want?” The German sounded a little too mean, even to much on his liking.

 

“We are about to go, I will drive some of you to the airport so you can go home on your own planes. Are you ready?”

 

“Yes, just give me five minutes, I will be right down.”

 

“Okay, I'll be waiting.” Mark saw Seb nod lightly then he closed the door. Mark found it highly unusual of him to be crying for nothing. _The ones who tried to kill him and kidnapped Hanna are behind bars now, why would he cry?_ Mark wondered and with his luggage went downstairs to meet the others.

 

As Mark was in the garage, the others were chatting away with another and he notices something odd. The way Felipe looked at Fernando, leering at every inch of his body, his eyes and his ass especially, made the Australian question the Brazilian and himself. _Why am I not pissed at him?_ Mark asked himself. He would be usually ticked off with this, but somehow he's fine with it. “Alright, mates!” He called out to them and saw how Felipe stopped leering within a split second and looked at the Australian then away as if he just got caught going something immoral. “Sebastian will be down in a moment, we just gotta hang tight and then we can drive to the airport where most of you will be flying home. We will then meet in Shanghai in two days time. Let's put our bags in now.” All nodded and proceeded to put their luggage in the cars. Fernando smiled lovingly at Mark and he did back, Felipe saw it and became a little heartbroken. It didn't take long for Sebastian then to arrive, put his bags in, went inside Mark's car, the other car was being driven by Jenson, and then the two cars drove off to the airport.

 

The separation was something Fernando and Mark always struggled with, they hugged it out before Fernando stepped into his plane. Sebastian then looked out at the others as they got onto their planes, he spotted Kimi going on his and a strange longing grew within. The German then looked away painfully and went inside to prevent himself going after the Finn.

 

\---

 

Mark drove home from the airport. It didn't take too long to get there and Ann called before he left, asking him to pick up some groceries as well. Approximately an hour drive he was in his hometown Aston Clinton, stopped at the grocery store, picked up a few things, but them in the back seat and then resumed to drive home. Fernando kept coming into his mind as he tried to think of what they will do in China. He wanted to think of the layout of the garages, the tools where they all would be so they could make them secure, instead all he could think of is where and how he could fuck Fernando in the garage. _Yickes! Hold your horses Mark!_ He thought to himself. He tried to think on how to improve the capacity and the quality of the footage on the cameras, instead thoughts of how better and longer he could improve both of their orgasms got in. _For crying out loud! Not again!_ Mark then tried to focus on how to spot out the criminal among the engineers, then the criminal turned out to be a very horny Spaniard, dressed in a luxurious bathrobe that exposed his shoulders and then he proceeded to let it fall completely. “For fuck sakes brain! Work the way I want you to!” he yelled and hit his head on the horn. The car honked a few times, he stopped then Mark realized he just pulled up to his own driveway and Ann was staring at him through a window confused. Mark stared back, grinned as if everything was normal then realized how much his forehead hurt. He got out of the car, got out the groceries from the backseat and saw Ann was coming his way. “Hello dear!” Mark greeted and received a smile from her.

 

“Hey honey, let me grab one from you.” She offered and Mark gave her a bag, “I saw everything in the news so you don't have to tell me how it went if you don't want to. It just looked like you were a little stressed out.”

 

“Oh that's fine.” the Australian said, “That was nothing, just tried to clear my head from the past two weeks. There have been too many things going on you don't know, the news barely covered half of it.”

 

“I believe you, and I am glad you are home for today and tomorrow. Just relax and unwind, it will do you good.” Ann smiled and Mark smiled back then gave her a kiss.

 

“Thanks, I will just do that.” Then both went inside. Mark then noticed how his mind laid off the perversions for now and was able to think clearly for the things ahead.

 

\---

 

As the day went by, Mark laid back on the couch that was located in the sunroom. He examined his camcorders and checked if all disks were empty. He put another disk in and found there was footage in it, almost a whole day of footage. _Odd, I don't remember filming something with this camera_ , Mark thought, but at least it confirmed for him it was capable of filming for that long as there was still plenty of room on it. The curiosity got the better of him, he plugged his headphones into the camera and he began to play it. The footage showed the camera being hidden somewhere, could have been inside a closed for all Mark knew, then he heard a door being shut, _or opened?_ , then there was silence. Somehow that room reminded the Australian of somewhere, _should be recent, isn't it?_ He forwarded it and there it was! It clicked like a light-bulb in his mind, that room was in Köln, Germany and at that moment is where Mark and Fernando came in to the Spaniard's room with beer. Mark then noticed that the camera angle was actually pointing directly where the bed was, and Fernando sat at the end of it drinking a beer. The two were talking on what they should do before they would go to China, “ _I got an idea on what we could do!_ ” Fernando said enthusiastically.

 

“ _Aaaand what is that?_ ” Mark laughed then sat beside the Spaniard.

 

“ _How about..._ ” Fernando felt the Australian's chest lustfully, “ _we do what we do best?_ ”

 

“ _Ooh, and let me guess...another?_ ”

 

“ _Aah yes...exactly._ ” Fernando growled, put his beer down and placed a hard kiss on Mark's lips.

 

_Holy shit! This isn't leading where this is going, is it?_ Mark thought franticly and forwarded then played it again. It was leading where it was going, the clothes being thrown off, the making out, the rubbing, receiving a blow job, applying the lube and then him fucking Fernando.  _Who put that camera there??_ the Australian began to panic a little, he never knew they were being watched. He now forwarded without stopping, he noticed how they then changed positions, Jenson catching them, Mark leaving then Fernando went back on the bed and proceeded to masturbate until he came. He then went for a shower, got dressed and left. Mark sped the camera up more and it took a few seconds before he and Fernando showed up again. He slowed it down and he could see then how the Spaniard threw him on the bed, removed the clothing hastily and then how they went to their role playing.  _My god! The entire night of us is on here, but why?? Someone really wanted to expose us with a scandalous sex tape!_ Mark stopped the recording and took out the disk. He looked at it and now wasn't sure if he should snap it in half or keep it as evidence. He thought it would be best to show it as evidence to Fernando, so he knows about it and also learn his lesson to lock the door. The Australian placed the disk back in its case, labeled it on the disk and the case “ETBR” which meant to him “Evidence To Be Reviewed”. He placed it upside down just in case Ann walked in and saw it, Mark didn't want to arouse any unwanted suspicion.

 

\---

 

_I think he found it!_ Ann thought to herself anxiously as she saw Mark stare at the small screen of the camcorder in awe.  _Should have taken it out! I completely forgot it was in there still, damn fetishes always lead to the worst! I just hope he won't play it until the end..._

 

\---

 

“Honey, I will be going with the girls out for dinner.” Ann said to Mark who was working on the computer.

 

He looked up to Ann and replied, “Okay, bring all leftovers for me?”

 

She laughed, “Sure thing, later!”

 

“See ya.” Mark smiled and watched her leave. Then as Ann drove away, Mark scrambled for his phone and dialed Fernando's number. It rang a few times, then a exotic accent answered.

 

“ _Aló?_ ”

 

“Hey Fernando, 'tis me, Mark!”

 

“ _Oh hey! What's up?_ ” Fernando answered with joy.

 

“Nothing much, found something rather odd. Are you near a computer right now?”

 

“ _Oh, give me a moment, heading to one now. What's this 'odd' stuff you found?_ ”

 

“You will see, I send it to you via e-mail. It's a zip file, so you would have to unzip it. I hope you are alone right now.”

 

“ _Yeah I am right now, relatives just left. I thought I would die of boredom._ ” Both then laughed.

 

“I think you would die from shock once you see it.”

 

“ _Uh-oh! I sense something intense!_ ”

 

“It is actually, and a good lesson for you to lock doors too.”

 

“ _Now what is that suppose to mean? I lock doors now._ ”

 

“Well 'now' is a bit too late, you will understand once you see it.”

 

“ _Alright, opening e-mail now...ooh attachment! Give me a moment to unzip it._ ”

 

“Not a problem, I found that in one of my disks for my camcorders.”

 

“ _Interesting...let's see...opening video file now...huh...I recognize that room...wait a minute..._ ” there was some silence then Mark could here the audio from the video going, “ _Hey that's...us?_ ”

 

“Yep, forward that a little.”

 

“ _Okay...oh...uh! Hey! Isn't that the time where we fucked another until we couldn't anymore because we got too exhausted?_ ” Fernando sounded shocked out of his right mind.

 

“Yep, that's it.”

 

“ _What the hell! Why is there something like this of us?_ ”

 

“I have no idea. Frankly, I am not even sure why I found it in MY camcorder in the first place!”

 

“ _Ask the person who went with you and stayed in the same hotel room as you at that time about that. There is pretty much no other explanation._ ” Mark was about to say something in protest, but at the same time it struck him as the truth. Ann could have been the one spying on them. “ _And when you go right to the end of it, you can see your darling's face. Or part of it._ ” Fernando added and Mark instantly went to the end of the video on his computer, and found out that the Spaniard was absolutely right. There was Ann looking at the camcorder, picking it up and turning it off, that was the end of it.

 

“Holy shit! Now what are we gonna do...she knows about us!”

 

There was silence for a bit, then Fernando said, “ _Well there is not much really we can do. I know Ann, I doubt she would tell anyone...will she?_ ”

 

“Eeh...not sure...I think we are on the safe side here, as long as she keeps her mouth shut. I will talk to her once she comes back.”

 

“ _Will do, just gotta make sure I delete this before anyone else sees this...and done. Sex tape? What are you talking about a sex tape? I know nothing about it!_ ” Both began laughing again.

 

“Thanks, I will destroy my thing here too. This stuff never happened.”

 

“ _Nope, never did...except in our memory._ ”

 

“Yes...sweet memories...that we can repeat.”

 

Fernando then chuckled, “ _Oh you loved it didn't you?_ ”

 

“How could I not when something so delicious like yourself is controlling me.”

 

“ _Never know...maybe you could retaliate and control me._ ” the Spaniard sounded extremely suggestive and it aroused the Australian ever so slightly.

 

“Oh maybe...never know.” Both chuckled again, “But now it is time for me to go, got plans to make for China.”

 

“ _Saddening but necessary. Do what you gotta do to get it right, te amo cariño._ ”

 

“I love you too, mate, see you soon.” then both hung up. Mark sat back and rubbed his face, he never knew Ann would do such a thing, but now he has to wait for her to return so he could talk to her about this.

 

\---

 

Four hours passed and Ann drove up the driveway, Mark switched off the television, got up and then leaned against the pillar that was separating the foyer from the living room. He saw Ann walk up the stairs, unlocked the door and entered. She saw him and greeted him warmly, “Hey honey! What's going on?” she proceeded to take off her coat and placed the car keys on the commode.

 

“We need to have a little talk.” Mark tried his best to sound that he has a good intention.

 

“About what?” then it hit Ann, _Not about the recording right?_

 

“I think you know what it is about.”

 

_Shit! So it is about that..._ , Ann tried not to look guilty but it failed her, she sighed. “Fine, it is what it is about.”

 

“And that is?”

 

She rubbed the back of her neck in guild, “It is about that camera I hid in Fernando's closet.”

 

“Exactly, now go on why you placed it there.”

 

“I placed it there because...” _Come on Ann, tell the truth!_ She thought to herself, “...because I...have a terrible, terrible fetish.”

 

Mark could not believe his ears and raised his eyebrows in shock, “Wait...a fetish? What fetish?”

 

“Watching you have sex with other men. I always wondered why you are so great in bed with me, now I know Fernando has been a great teacher...or someone to practice on.”

 

Mark knew he was good to her, just that she gets hot when she watches him do other men, that's strange to him. “So...you pretty much want to see me fuck other men?”

 

“Yeah...It's really strange but that's how I get off.” Ann looks to the floor avoiding eye contact.

 

“If I would do Fernando in this room, on that very floor...you won't be even mad?”

 

“Nope, not the slightest.”

 

Mark didn't know if he should be happy or sad. “Are you sure about that?”

 

“Absolutely, why would you think I recorded that in the first place?” Ann then looked up from the floor at Mark who just made wide eyes.

 

“Oh Ann...um...” the Australian didn't know where to place himself in this situation, he shifted his weight on one leg to the next and scratched the back of his head.

 

“I know about you two, and it doesn't bother me at all, as long as you come home and love me the way you love him, I am fine with it. Trust me, I know you love me as much as you love him.”

 

Mark didn't know what to say, he was torn on the inside. He wanted to really say something, but words just would not come to him, and so he sighed and hung his head.

 

“You love me, don't you?” Ann touched his shoulders and Mark only turned his head away.

 

“I do...just...need time to think...” then he moved away from her toward the garage to take an extra long bike ride to clear his mind, that has just been bombarded with too many thoughts. He loves Ann and Fernando, but somehow he feels as if he is being pushed to choose who stays and who leaves. It tugged to much on his heartstrings and it began to hurt, tremendously.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a kudo and a comment, it will mean loads to me and send your prayers to Schumi. He will need as many as we can give, and I bet will be alot. 
> 
> Hey! I got an e-mail! Want to contact me? vampireloversblood@hotmail.com Leave your username in the subject line so I know who you are :D Thanks!


End file.
